


When the Night Falls

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Help, M/M, Modern AU, Past Stozier, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Roadtrip, Slow Burn, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, eddie hates richie but not really, eleven is eddie's sister, georgie denbrough is alive fuck you, its ok we still love him, lol jk theyre in love, oh and they're in college, stanley uris is protective of richie, stanleys kinda pissy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 42,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Eddie Kaspbrak runs away to find his family amidst a zombie apocalypse, and Richie Tozier follows him. Hijinks ensue.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Ben Hanscom, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. WEEK 1 . DAY 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok first of all im not american so im so sorry if i mess the locations up. english isnt really my first language so im also really sorry if my grammar is off.

Eddie couldn’t feel his legs as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods. He wasn't going to look back, nor was he going to stop running. No matter how much he wanted to, he wasn't about to give in and risk his safety. He wasn't about to end up like the blood-crazed monsters roaming the streets of Derry. Anxiousness seeped into his system, filling his head with 'what if's' and horrible scenarios. His heart was beating rapidly and he felt as though it was going to leap out of his chest at any given moment.

Through the thick branches and leaves surrounding him, he could hear the snarls and growls coming from the creatures, as well as the terrified screams coming from the innocent people who tried to save each other. It was pointless, none of them were going to be able to, it was every man for himself. One of the first thoughts that popped up in Eddie's head was his family. How was he going to see them? Were the same things happening to them? Are they safe? Or worse, are they one of them? 

Thoughts raced through his mind as he pushed every branch out of his way, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. All he had was a backpack filled with useless textbooks, a half-eaten cereal bar, and his phone. He also picked up a crowbar somewhere before he delved into the forest. 

He wasn't going to survive. 

Then, something crashed into him, causing him to stumble backwards and fall on his bottom. He yelped, gripping his crowbar tighter and immediately scrambling to his feet. He held the crowbar up in defense, his eyes glazed over with panic. He panted, eyes locking with the person he bumped into. Oh thank fuck, it was a person. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He visibly eased up, silently thanking whatever deity above for letting him bump into a human. Maybe Eddie wasn't so helpless after all. But then the said person was pointing a gun towards Eddie's direction. "Are you bitten?" He questioned, his voice trembling as he kept the shotgun pointed at Eddie. He seemed to be just as scared as the boy, and honestly, he can't blame him.

The brunet made a terrified noise, his eyes fixated on the gun that was mere inches away from his face. He whimpered, averting his gaze from the boy and closing his eyes. "No," He responded, his voice quiet and trembling. He heard the boy make a relieved sound, lowering his gun before grabbing Eddie by the arm. "Thank god," The unnamed boy sighed. And suddenly, he was dragging Eddie along with him. The brunet yelped once more as he was tugged into the forest. 

"Where are you taking me?" He asked, pushing through the branches. The person looked back at them, coal-black eyes meeting hazel ones. "Somewhere safe," He continued to run, finally letting go of the boy's arm. "Follow me!" He instructed, running into the trees. Eddie contemplated for a second. This person could be dangerous, they could be tricking Eddie. Everyone was going against everyone in the town, how can he be sure that he can trust this person? But really, what other choice did he have? He was going to die out here without any help. The brunet caved in, running after the boy, using his crowbar to smack away anything that was blocking his way. 

After what felt like hours of running, Eddie was met with the sight of a field, and on the other end of it was a barn. It was clear and there were still animals going on and about. For the first time that night, Eddie felt like he could breathe. It felt comforting knowing that Derry wasn't completely fucked up. 

He and the boy rushed into the barn, and they were assisted by 3 more people as they closed the huge door behind them. They immediately piled up stacks of hay to block it. Once they were sure that nothing could get in, Eddie dropped to the ground, running his slim fingers through his brown locks as he tried to catch his breath. The others looked just as shaken and out of breath, their eyes glazed over with panic, worry and fear all together. Eddie can't blame them, his anxiety was through the roof. 

The person that helped him sat down next to him, holding his hand out for Eddie to shake. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to introduce myself," He apologized, still panting. "My name's Mike Hanlon," He introduced himself. "Eddie Kaspbrak." Eddie shook the pale boy's hand, "Thank you so much for helping me out, man. It's a mess out there," He spoke softly, anxiously drumming his fingers against the ground he sat on. Mike mustered a weak smile, "No problem. They didn't want me to go out but those things are killing machines. The least I could do is help as much people get somewhere safe." Eddie nodded, nervously chewing on the inside of his cheek.

His eyes scanned his surroundings. He recognized most of the people among the group. He recognized Greta Bowie, the pharmacist's daughter, Betty Ripsom, the person that slept in the dorm room across his, and Bill Denbrough, one of the supposedly 'smartest and composed people' in the campus. The only reason that was because his obnoxious roommate wouldn't stop talking about him, always saying how quiet, put-together, and independent Bill always was. But right now? Bill wasn't any of those things. Anxiousness overtook his features.

Honestly, Eddie was surprised that they were able to make it this far since most of the people have already been wiped out. Everyone looked so worn out, their eyes were puffy and red, and stains and rips of all sorts tainted their clothes. Bill had a scratch on the side of his face, but it was getting patched up by an older man who looked awfully similar to Mike. Eddie guessed it was his grandfather or something. 

They were all devastated. But all they could do was hope that this nightmare would end. Little do they know that it was only the beginning of something so much worse.


	2. WEEK 3 . DAY 4 & 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus fuck its like 12 am and my brain feels like if someone put it in meat grinder and left it there for like 24 hours omfg

It’s been weeks. Although to Eddie, it felt like years. He'd been so restless since that night. He'd seen so many people die, and the thought of more deaths occurring right now only made Eddie more uneasy. Despite that, he was grateful to be taken into Mike's barn. He was stuck with a decent group of people for god knows how long, and he was glad that it was them he was stuck with. Mike had been incredibly generous and caring too, and Eddie had grown to appreciate him a lot. He provided the boy comfort when they both felt like everything was falling apart and he appreciated that. 

With everything going on, Eddie hardly had time to think. He needed to find his family, he needed to see if they were okay. He hoped that Derry was the only place in this situation and that the other places were safe and free of flesh-eating monsters. But somewhere deep in his mind, he knew that no one was safe and that Derry wasn't the only town going through whatever the hell this was. 

Sighing, Eddie pushed himself up on the stack of hay he was laying on. It wasn't the most comfortable bed, but at least he had one. Everyone but him was fast asleep on their own piles, the soft glow of the lamp in the corner of the barn illuminating the room. Somewhere above him, he can hear voices, which meant that people were still awake. 

Eddie rose from his bed. He wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon anyway. He carefully tiptoed across the barn to get to the other end where the ladder leading up was. Eddie cautiously made his way up, making sure to be quiet as he went. Sure enough, when he reached the top, someone was sitting by the TV. That someone being Bill Denbrough. The boy was curled up into a tight ball in front of the TV, quietly watching something. He looked troubled, dark bags under his eyes. His brown locks were falling over his face a little, unkempt and messy. 

"Hey," Eddie greeted softly, causing Bill to look at him. The boy tipped his head slightly before moving his attention back onto the TV. "What're you watching?" The brunet crawled up into the small attic space in the barn. He ducked, avoiding the wood so that it wouldn't hit his head. He settled next to Bill, looking at the TV screen. "T-the n-news," Bill replied simply, his voice soft. He didn't bother to look at Eddie.

Right. The news. Eddie was surprised that they were still running, honestly. A flicker of hope sparked in Eddie. Maybe it wasn't completely hopeless after all, maybe there were still places out there that weren't infected. He watched as the camera panned onto the soldiers and policemen holding back a mob of the creatures they'd just encountered a couple of days ago. They seemed to be struggling, but they were holding it off well. That is, until one of the creatures pounced at them and knocked them over, breaking their formation and catching them off guard. 

Eddie closed his eyes, he couldn't watch. He didn't want to watch. All these poor people were suffering and dying, and they didn't know why any of this was happening or how it began in the first place. Still, the brunet listened as the news reporter spoke. 

"The source of this virus is still unknown, but researches have shown that this could be passed onto a person through their body fluids. If the infected individual has bitten and or scratched you, you may catch the virus. A person that carries this virus may exhibit the following: violence, the incapability to walk properly and the inability to speak. As well as the strong desire for human flesh and blood." 

Eddie winced, leaning forward. He plopped his elbows on his knees and rested his head on the palm of his hands. 

"The states that are confirmed to have cases of the said virus will be flashed on the screen. In the meantime, please stay indoors and make sure you have enough food and water to last you and your family a long time. Stay safe, everyone."

Eddie's eyes scanned the screen, silently praying that California was not on the list. And thankfully, it wasn't. Relief flooded his system as he leaned back a little. There was still hope, he could still find his parents and his sister. He had a chance, and he was not going to throw it away. He started piecing together a plan in his head, tuning out the noises emitted by the TV. A moment of silence stretched across the room as Eddie buried himself in his thoughts. Eventually, he spoke.

"I need to get to my family," Eddie mumbled. Bill finally looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. "Right n-now? Didn't y-you hear w-w-what the news s-said?" He asked. Eddie anxiously chewed on his lower lip. "I don't care about the news. I need to find them and make sure they're safe," He stated more firmly. ""It's s-suicide, E-Eddie." Bill spoke, "I w-want to g-get to my brother t-t-too, but we h-h-have to s-stay here," He attempted to stop the boy, trying to convince him to stay. But the hypochondriac had already made up his mind, despite the fear spreading throughout his system. He needed to go, he needed to get to them. 

The brunet thought about it for a moment before he sighed, shaking his head, "I'm going to go," He decided. He paused for a moment before opening his mouth to speak once more. "You said you wanted to find your brother, right?" Eddie started to crawl back to the ladder. Bill nodded, "Y-yes, but-" 

"Then come with me," Eddie suggested. "If you wanna see your brother again, you have to do this." The taller male sat in silence for a bit, staring at Eddie like he was insane. Silence enveloped the two of them for a couple more seconds before Bill caved in with a sigh, "O-okay." Eddie nodded, "Meet me downstairs when you're ready," He responded, his voice quiet as he climbed back down.

Eddie knew he didn't have the best luck.  
But he didn't have the worst, either. He wasn't good at shooting, nor was he good at throwing knives at people. But one thing he was good at was persuading others to do that for him. So to say that he was lucky that Bill knew how to shoot a fucking gun was an understatement. Because holy shit, he felt like he'd die the first few seconds he was out of the barn. 

The boys carefully and quietly made their way out of the barn, weapons in their hands. Eddie had his backpack on and a crowbar in his grip. Once he turned to look at the field, it was still empty and eerily silent. Although there were no more animals, nor were there any people to be seen. Eddie was honestly relieved it was just them, he wasn't ready to face another human being. A chill went up his spine as he thought of the last time he'd seen the town. Who knows what's been going on in the past few days.

He and Bill trudged their way down the grassy hills, being extra cautious and looking around their surroundings for anything that can cause them harm. Bill had a shotgun in his grip as he walked alongside Eddie, muscles tensed and senses completely alive. They stood at the edge of the clearing, looking up at the tall trees ahead of them. They shared a look before Eddie nodded encouragingly. And with that, they were diving into the forest once more. He could already feel that this wasn't a good idea. But whatever it takes to see his family again, he'll take anything on.

\--------

The night didn't go well for either of them. Eddie and Bill took shelter in a miraculously empty 7/11 down the road near the town after encountering a swarm of the undead monsters at the edge of the forest. The two of them hid behind the counter, taking shifts to watch if anything or anyone got in. 

But unfortunately, that was ineffective. Because Eddie woke up that morning with a knife pointed directly at his forehead and a figure looming over him with a threatening and dangerous glint in his eye. Eddie froze, fear overtaking his senses. His eyes moved towards Bill, who was just as scared as he was. The same person standing above him had a pistol pointed at Bill. Holy shit, they were going to die. 

Eddie gulped, eyes wide as he laid on the floor petrified. The knife shifted a little closer to his forehead. "Don't move," The person above him warned, gripping the knife tighter in his hand. Eddie remained silent, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to keep himself grounded. One move and he could have that thing buried in between his eyes. 

"Hey, Staniel the maniel! I found glow in the dark sticks in the storage room!" Another voice echoed through the 7/11. The boy above Eddie hissed, his untamed curly locks bouncing as he turned to look at the owner of the voice, "What are we supposed to do with that? It's useless." 

"You're useless," The voice grew closer to them and Eddie could hear footsteps now. Gulping, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He was this close to begging for mercy. He didn't want to die yet, he still needed to find his family and he didn't want Bill to die like this either. Shit, this was all his fault. He should've never gone out in the first place and he should've never dragged Bill with him. Now they were most likely going to die and it was all his fault. 

The footsteps came to a stop, and the voice was way closer now. "Uhh," The person dragged out. Eddie was too afraid to open his eyes, fearing that the knife above him might sink into his skin. "What the fuck, Stanley?" The second unknown person spoke once more, disappointment evident in his tone. Eddie opened his eyes a little, peaking up at the people towering over him and Bill.

He locked eyes with a boy. He was peeking over the counter, some of his raven locks falling over his face, covering his coal-black eyes which were magnified by large frames. He had a glowstick hanging off his neck and several more wrapped around his arms. He wore an aviator jacket on top of an obnoxiously colorful Hawaiian shirt. Eddie would be lying if he said he didn't find the boy a little attractive. A little.

Eddie also realized that these people were young. They looked around his and Bill's age too, which somehow made Eddie feel a little better knowing that there were still kids(ish?) out there that were alive. But knowing that didn't stop him from letting a "Please don't hurt me!" Slip past his lips. 

The second unknown person adjusted the straps of his backpack, staring down at Eddie with his coal-black irises. Eddie stared right back into them, silently pleading for them to let them both go. The person sighed, slapping the person holding the weapons in the arm. "Cut it out, Stan. You have to stop doing this to every person we meet," He said. "They could be a threat," The person with the weapons, Stan, glowered at his friend. "Or worse, infected." 

Eddie bit down on his tongue, "We're not infected or a threat, I swear! We were going to leave after this, please," He pleaded. "Y-yeah," Bill agreed from behind Stan, fear clouding his eyes as well. The unnamed boy sighed, "Stanley, just drop the weapons. They seem harmless." 

"You don't know that."

"Seriously? They look like they were just dragged through the mud and were forced to eat worms or some shit," The boy tried to reason with his friend, gesturing to Bill and Eddie, "Look at them!" He said. Eddie wanted to be insulted, and he kind of was, honestly. But he did look like a wet dog. 

Stan simply stared down at him, and the only thing Eddie could do was avert his gaze and squirm uncomfortably. Then he looked towards Bill, who was simply looking down at his shoes, fearing that Stan might pull the trigger at any given moment. Thankfully, the boy huffed, giving into his friend's request. He flipped the knife back into its case and placed it into his pocket. He kept a tight grip on his pistol, though. 

"Fine," He begrudgingly agreed. "But we're going to have to bring them back to the base," He swung a leg over the counter, hopping off it to get to the other side. Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, closing his eyes in relief. He really thought they were done for. Thank whatever deity above for this incredibly loud and nameless boy who just saved their lives. Except now they were going to be brought back to a base. With people they don't know and people that probably want to kill them. 

Remember when Eddie said he didn't have the worst luck ever? He takes it back, because this whole situation screamed 'horrible' and 'potential death'. He was really starting to regret this decision.

He and Bill remained frozen in their spots until Stan shot them a hard glare and told them to get up and grab their things. Eddie and Bill were on their feet in an instant, moving to get to the other side of the counter. Stan moved past them and swung his legs over the counter once more to pick up the gun and the crowbar Eddie and Bill left lying around on the floor in fear that Stan might think they were going to use the weapons against them. 

Meanwhile, the raven-haired boy standing next to the duo was giving Eddie a toothy grin, his eyes gleaming with amusement, delight and mischief all at once. He then grabbed the brunet's hand, planting a sloppy kiss on the back of Eddie's hand. "M'lady," He wiggled his eyebrows. Eddie pulled back with a yelp, wiping his hand on his jacket. The audacity. (Creepy attitude for an okay looking dude, honestly.)

The lanky teenager stuck his bottom lip out, huffing. "Rude," He muttered, suddenly grabbing ahold of Eddie and Bill and pushing them towards Stan's direction. Without uttering another word, they were making their way out of the 7/11 and into the quiet, not-so empty streets of Derry. 

When they walked out onto the street, they were immediately met with a zombie, which thankfully, was immediately shot by the raven-haired boy, whom Eddie quickly learned had an insanely good aim and a sharp eye (despite having abnormally large frames perched on the bridge of his nose) as they continued to make their way down the road. Bill and Eddie were sandwiched between Stan and the boy, whose name Eddie also learned to be Richie, due to the fact that he and Stan weren't exactly quiet while conversing. 

They were talking about some stupid show on cartoon network, all the while attacking anything harmful that came close to them. The brunet was baffled, how did these people learn how to do all of this in the span of 3 weeks? Did they already know how to shoot a gun before this whole apocalypse ordeal started or did they just pick up these skills along the way? 

Eddie delved deep into his thoughts as they walked, incredibly worried about what these people might do to them once they get to the base. He didn't want to go out like this, in the hands of some twig who talks so passionately about The Powerpuff Girls and another twig that can actually kill someone. He still needed to help Bill find his brother and he still needed to get to his family. Then again, they didn't exactly look like they had any ill intentions directed towards Bill and Eddie. But the brunet can't help but worry anyway. 

It didn't take them long to reach the base, which was actually just the Derry library. It was a couple of blocks away from the subdivisions and was located directly in front of the University of Derry. Eddie resisted the urge to shudder when his eyes caught a twitching figure dragging itself along the front of the school. It didn't seem to spot them, which was unusual. Richie and Stan weren't talking either, so it was eerily silent. 

They were rushed towards the door and Richie was scrambling to shove the key into the keyhole. He was quickly able to slot it in, turning it clockwise before they heard a soft 'click', signifying that the door was open. The lanky teen twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. A soft creaking noise could be heard, but it was not loud enough to attract the attention of the zombies surrounding them.

Once they were ushered in and the door was shut and locked behind them, Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Although his heart was rapidly pounding against his ribcage. Shit, they were in the "base" now and they can't escape because Stan has their weapons and there was a hoard of zombies waiting for them outside. Fuck. How did he even get them stuck in this situation? Eddie regretted ever going out, God knows what these people are going to do to them. 

"Honey, I'm home!" The annoying boy called out into the dimly lit library once the door behind them was shut. He and Bill stood side-by-side awkwardly, squirming under Stan's intimidating glare. 

A redhead emerged from in between the bookshelves, a relieved look crossing her face as she practically threw herself onto the raven-haired boy and hugged him. "Thank fuck," She breathed out. "We were worried you got your dick bitten off," She punched his arm playfully. Richie clutched his arm, muttering an 'ouch'. "I'm not that bad," He pouted. Stan (thankfully) averted his gaze from Bill and Eddie to look at the other two. He snorted. "Yeah, but one of these days you're bound to trip over something and end up balls deep in a zombie's mouth," Stan remarked. 

Richie blew a raspberry at him, mindlessly tossing his bloody bat to the side. The bat knocked over a couple of antique figurines perched on one of the shelves. The girl shot him a look. "Hey! Watch the dolls, Ben and I just fixed those," The girl rushed over to the figurines. Richie shrugged, earning a slap to the shoulder from the redhead. He apologized. That's when the girl finally noticed Bill and Eddie standing by the door. She eyed them for a moment, slight confusion evident on her features. "Who's this?" She pointed towards them, looking at Stan for answers. "We found them," Richie answered instead. The girl's brows drew together. "Elaborate," She ordered.

"Stan wanted to go find flamingos to fuck but we found them instead," Richie explained. Stan smacked the back of his head, causing him to let out an 'ow!'. Eddie tried not to look at them, he was obviously intimidated. If only Bill still had his gun on him, they would've been able to escape. He's not implying they should shoot them, he wouldn't do that to a person! It was just to scare them so they can get away. The girl approached them still eyeing them up and down. Her confused expression was replaced with concern. Still, Eddie felt the need to shrink into a ball and bounce away from the library. 

"Are you guys okay? Did any of these dumbasses try to kill you?" She added, "You both look really pale," She observed, inspecting their faces. From the corner of Eddie's eye, he could see Bill's cheeks turn a little red. The fiery redhead then turned towards the other two boys behind her. "Did you try to kill them or something? They look like they're about to shit their pants," She glared at them. 

Richie was sitting on the floor, his head against the wooden bookshelf as he pointed towards Stan. "Stan threatened them and held them at gunpoint," Richie said. The girl sent a pointed look towards Stan's direction. "Stanley." She warned. Stan rolled his eyes. "I was playing it safe," He reasoned. "Playing it safe?" Richie laughed as if it was the funniest thing he's ever heard. "Look me in the eye and tell me they look like the type to hurt a person. Bet you they can't even touch a fly," He teased, obviously trying to get on their nerves. And it worked because Eddie was damn offended. This guy barely knew him. He wasn't weak! He could tackle this dude right now if it wasn't for the fact that his friends were watching. And he could very much hurt a fly. 

When the girl's eyes landed on Richie, he finally shut up. She turned back to Eddie and Bill, a kind smile curving her lips. "I'm sorry about them," She apologized. Eddie nodded shyly in understanding, although he was seriously planning on actually tackling Richie to the ground right now. "I'm Beverly, but you can call me Bev," She introduced herself, extending her hand out for the both of them to shake. Bill shook her hand first, his cheeks no longer tinted red. "B-Bill," He stuttered out. Bev smiled, "Nice to meet you, B-Bill," She teased. Bill could only smile sheepishly before he let his hand fall back to his side. 

Eddie stared at her for a couple of seconds, hesitating to take her hand, causing her to chuckle. "I don't bite," She joked. Eddie's cheeks turned red from embarrassment and he shook Beverly's hand. "My name's Eddie," He mumbled. A gasp came from Richie, who was now standing beside Bev. "He's like a little baby!" Richie cooed annoyingly. 

Eddie tried not to wince as he averted his gaze from them. Suddenly, Richie was taking his hand, shaking it way too enthusiastically. "Richie Tozier! Pleasure to meet you, my good sir," He introduced himself with an awful impression of a British guy. "I know we've had a not-so-good encounter earlier, but I'd like to make up for it, ya?" Eddie squirmed, letting Richie shake his hand anyway. He was obviously uncomfortable and Bev (thank fuck) seemed to have noticed, so she detached their hands from one another. 

She shrugged Richie off her shoulder, telling him to back off a little. With a whine, Richie retreated back to his spot. Bev's eyes took them in once more. "Seriously though, you guys don't look all that well," She grabbed them by the arms, and suddenly she was dragging them further into the library. "I'm gonna go take you guys to Ben," She spoke. And with that, they disappeared into the pathway between the bookshelves. 

As they walked through the library, Bev spoke. "So what were you guys doing outside?" She asked curiously. "W-we were going to f-find o-our families," He replied. She glanced back at them momentarily, "Where were you off to?" She asked once more. "Just a-a little fu-further away f-from here. A-a couple of blocks d-down the s-street," Bill stuttered out. Bev hummed in response. "How about you, Eddie?" She questioned. Eddie anxiously chewed on the inside of his cheek. He could trust her, right? Eddie decided that he'd tell her, but he'd tiptoe around his words. He has to be cautious about the things he says around these people.

"...California," He replied meekly. Bev shot him a surprised look. "That's pretty far away," She commented. Eddie looked away. "Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do for the people you care about," He mumbled. Bev nodded in understanding, "I guess." She then let go of their arms when they rounded the corner. At that point, Eddie was still mildly paranoid, thinking that Beverly was leading them to a murder chamber of some sort. Despite the kindness they've shown him and Bill so far, he can't push the awful feeling in his gut down. He just can't help it, how was he supposed to know if he could trust them? Again, it was the apocalypse, it was every man for himself. 

"Hey, Hanscom!" She called out to a slightly chubby boy sorting out a stack of books on the shelf. The boy turned towards them, a genuine smile spreading across his face as he started to climb down the ladder. "Stan and Richie doing all right?" He asked, to which Bev responded to by nodding. "We've got recruits!" She nudged Eddie and Bill towards the boy, whose eyes lit up. He smiled, "Hi, I'm Ben," He introduced. He seemed just as shy as Eddie and Bill. "I'm Eddie, that's Bill," He gestured to his tall acquaintance. Bill smiled a little. Eddie tried to force a smile of his own too, trying to make it seem like he wasn't at all uncomfortable or freaked out by this whole situation. 

Ben looked towards Bev, who spoke. "Do you think we have an extra stock of clothes down there?" She asked, inserting herself between the two and placing both of her hands on their shoulders. "No offense, but you two look like you've been dragged through pig shit," She commented. Eddie chuckled softly, "So we've been told." Bill shrugged, "None taken." Ben then moved towards the door next to them, pushing it open and gesturing for them to follow him. Eddie felt himself calm down upon seeing the genuine warm smile adorning Ben's lips."Okay then, let's go get you guys patched up."


	3. WEEK 3 . DAY 6 & 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry if this seemed rushed i was kind of in a hurry because i needed to run some errands oop

Eddie felt like they weren’t welcome here. Beverly and Ben have been extremely friendly to them and Eddie appreciated it, it was just that Stan was looking at them like he wanted to murder them and it seemed like the only thing Richie knew how to do was poke fun at them (him specifically) and be a dick. Eddie wanted to go back to the farm. They shouldn't have gone out, god damn it. Bill seemed to be getting along well with everyone, however. Eddie wondered how he did it but then again, Eddie was pretty closed off and antisocial. And he didn't completely trust them. 

After they got dressed in their new (and surprisingly comfortable) clothes, he and Bill were offered a decent amount of food. They gladly took it, seeing as how little they ate when they were still sticking with Mike. They had to ration their food because none of them wanted to go outside and risk getting each other infected, which Eddie thought was understandable. None of them knew how to handle the situation because none of them got a firm grasp of how the virus worked or the source of it (and what if they picked up food and ate it and they didn't realize it's been contaminated 'till it's too late? They'd all be dead in a blink of an eye.)

Ben chatted with them for a bit, asking them the usual questions. Eddie swore that he's heard of this guy from somewhere before, he just can't put his finger on it. But when Ben mentioned that he worked as a writer for the Derry press, that's when it clicked in Eddie's head. He'd seen Ben's initials on the poems that were written in the columns on the side of the newspapers. Who knew he was such a good writer?  
After everything, Ben and Beverly let them stay in the storage room downstairs with the others so they can rest, giving them some blankets and cushions and a flashlight in case the power goes out. 

Bill was fast asleep pretty quickly. He was pretty exhausted and Eddie could tell. Eddie was tired too, but he couldn't put himself to rest. He was worried about what was happening to the rest of the country right now and what state his family could be in. He tossed and turned in his makeshift bed, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to sleep, but to no avail. It was 3 AM when he decided to give up. 

The brunet propped himself up on his elbows, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looked around the storage room. The others were sleeping in different corners of the room and all of them were asleep. But he wasn't going to get any decent sleep anytime soon, so he might as well go upstairs and find something to do. Running his fingers through his messy brown locks, he slipped out his bed and got up. He slid his velcro shoes (don't judge him! They were easier to wear) on as quietly as possible before he made his way upstairs, removing his hoodie around his waist and throwing it over his polo shirt. 

Eddie silently pushed the door leading into the library open. The boy walked around the place, heels clicking softly as he did. He ended up standing in front of a window. He looked out into the empty streets of Derry. Well, almost empty streets. There were creatures out there snarling and growling, their bodies twitching as they dragged themselves around the road. He frowned, wrapping his arms around himself and sighing. What the fuck happened? One moment he was just sitting in his dorm room with his roommate and the next thing he knew he was running. So much had changed in the past few days, it was terrifying. 

Then suddenly, he heard a low grumbling sound coming from behind the shelves. Eddie immediately whipped his head around, his eyes the size of plates. "Fuck," Eddie muttered. Whatever that was didn't sound human, which only added to the level of anxiety the brunet felt. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was a book. He gripped it in his hands, fear rising in his chest when he heard slow and dragged out footsteps coming his way. But before he could react, something was pouncing on him, knocking the book out of his hands. 

Eddie yelped, squeezing his eyes shut in fear of what he might see. Then suddenly, the figure holding him down was laughing. Eddie immediately knew who he was. His eyes snapped open to glower at the raven-haired boy looming over him, shoving him away harshly. His cheeks were tinted red from embarrassment. This dude was a fucking nuisance.

"That was fucking hilarious!" Richie hollered, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. He was so fucking immature and Eddie wanted to punch his teeth. Among all the people who could've seen him out here, why did it have to be Richie? 

"Asswipe," Eddie muttered, pushing past the curly-haired boy and speed-walking away from him. Richie followed behind him and in a blink of an eye, he was blocking Eddie's way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa," Richie stopped him. "It was a joke, man! Don't get your knickers in a twist," He said. Eddie cringed. Knickers in a twist? What was he? A teenager living in the 1980's?

"Well that was straightforward," Richie chuckled. Only then did Eddie realized that he said that out loud. And honestly? He was kind of glad that he did. Eddie huffed, trying to move past Richie. "Leave me the fuck alone, I'm going back to bed," He grumbled. Richie's mouth curved into a shit-eating grin. "Without me?" He asked teasingly. Eddie couldn't hold back, he jammed his elbow into Richie's ribs, causing the boy to groan in pain. "Jesus Christ," Richie whined. "What crawled up your ass and died?" He asked. Eddie snickered, making sure to step on Richie's foot as he walked past him. 

"Dude!" Richie squealed. Eddie ignored him and stuck his middle finger out in his direction. And with that, he was going back into the storage room, smiling to himself as he left Richie groaning in pain in the hallway. Eddie wanted to feel sorry, except Richie has been anything but nice to Eddie. He was a douchebag and Eddie believed he deserved the old kick in the nuts. 

He trudged through the pathway between the bookshelves before he rounded the corner and was met with the sight of the door leading towards the storage room. With a disappointed sigh, he pushed the door open and went in. With Richie outside, he wasn't going to be able to clear his mind and take a moment to breathe. The little shit looked like he wasn't going to go away anytime soon, either. A pain in the ass is what he is. At that moment, Eddie decided that he absolutely disliked Richie Tozier. 

————————

Eddie has done a lot of dumb shit in his time. Lots of fooling around the campus with his friends, maybe joining in a couple of drunken games of truth or dare every once in a while and occasionally getting wasted in his dorm with his friends. He's had his fair share of cigarettes— well, not really. He's only smoked once and it ended with him coughing violently (it wasn't worth it. After he'd red an article about how bad smoking actually was, he didn't try it again.) He's done some pretty stupid things, but none of them were able to reach the amount of stupidity the situation Eddie was in held. 

He just wanted to prove himself and help Bill! He was originally the one coming with Bill to find his little brother, so he had to stick with him. (He also hoped that he'd finally get the chance to escape and go find his family. Who lived hours away from Maine. Eddie was going to worry about that later when he actually escapes). That morning, Bill somehow managed to get on Stan's good side and convince him to help look for his brother. They lived in Derry, so it wouldn't be that hard to look for his little brother. 

Stan asked for any volunteers that wanted to help out. Obviously, he was already included as well as Bill. Richie volunteered too. And Eddie, being a reckless dumbass, decided to volunteer. Again, this was one of the reasons he and Bill snuck out of the barn. He wanted to help. Stan looked mildly surprised, as did Richie, but they let him in on it anyway. They quickly armed themselves with weapons. Eddie was given a gun, except he didn't know how to use it. So there's that.

Back to the current situation, Eddie, Bill, Richie, and Stan were crouching behind a broken-down SUV that stood a couple of houses away from Bill's home. Stan was looking at the street from the side of the car, trying to keep as much of his body hidden away from sight. After a couple of seconds, he retracted, leaning against the car. Eddie was nervous and was starting to regret this decision. This one was definitely going on the 'five-things-I-will-never-do-again' list. 

"Okay," Stan began. "Richie and I are going to get them away from you guys. These things can't see you, but they can hear and smell you. So try to keep as quiet as possible, lay low," He instructed. "If you find the kid, get him out immediately and run back to the library." Bill nodded, as did Eddie. "W-what about you an R-Richie?" The stuttering boy questioned. "We'll be right behind you," Richie piped up from his position between Eddie and Bill. He then turned towards the smaller brunet on his right side, "Think you can run fast enough, Eds?" Eddie glared at him, huffing angrily. "Don't call me Eds," He muttered sourly.

Richie grinned at him, wide and obnoxious. "Eds. Eds, Eds, Eds, Eds-"

"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Stan snapped, causing Richie to make an annoyed sound. "Jesus, okay Mr. Urine," He grumbled. Stan ignored him. He turned towards the hoard of zombies down the street, his fingertips barely touching the ground as he prepared to run. "Richie, get ready," He ordered. Richie mock-saluted him before he took the bat lying in front of him and clutched it in his hands. He and Stan shared a look for a brief moment before they were suddenly bolting up and running into the pack of zombies, Richie screaming bloody murder as he did. 

Their distraction seemed to work, leading the zombies away from the SUV. Bill tugged on the sleeve of Eddie's hoodie, pulling him up. "C-come on," He said. Eddie followed behind him as he ran, making sure there were no zombies following them as they charged into Bill's house. Bill quickly shut the door behind him and started searching the house. Eddie did the same. 

"Georgie? Georgie!" Bill called out as he entered the kitchen. Eddie stood alongside him, eyes scanning the area. As expected, there was a 13-year-old boy rushing down the stairs with a nerf-gun in his hands. Eddie knew immediately that it was Georgie. The little boy's eyes widened upon seeing his brother and he immediately ran down the stairs and into the boy's arms. "Oh m-my god," Bill sighed out in relief, holding the boy close to him. Eddie looked away, feeling a little sadder. He can't wait to be able to hug his sister like that. When he finally gets to Compton, he's going to hug the living shit out of her. 

Eddie looked towards the windows lined up next to the front door and he suddenly remembered that Stan and Richie were still out there fighting off zombies. Eddie looked back at Bill. "Bill, come on, we have to leave," He said. The tall boy released his hold on his brother and nodded towards Eddie. He said something to Georgie first before he was standing up once more and leading them out of the place. 

Eddie turned to his left, noticing that Stan and Richie were getting closer, a mob of zombies trailing behind them. From here Eddie could hear Stan's voice telling them to run, and they did just that. Bill held Georgie's hand as they ran, Eddie was a little slower so he was a few meters behind them. He looked back, noticing that Stan and Richie were getting closer. Eddie swore loudly, trying to get his legs to move faster. 

He then looked back once more, eyes widening when he saw how close the zombies were to Richie and Stan. If one of them slowed down, then that thing could tear their heads off. Eddie was, yet again, about to make another dumb decision he was never going to live down. 

Without giving it much thought, Eddie fumbled with the gun strapped into his side, scrambling to turn off the safety and turning back. He aimed the gun. Only then did he realize how much of a bad decision this actually was. He could end up shooting Stan or Richie (he was honestly fine with shooting Richie) or he could slip and end up shooting himself instead. But when the zombie was about to pounce on Richie, he pulled on the trigger, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that he didn't shoot anyone. 

Much to his surprise when he opened them, Richie and Stan were still running and zombies were tripping over the corpse behind them. Eddie was kind of proud of himself, but it was overpowered by fear when he saw the look on Stan's face. Eddie quickly looked back to his front, realizing that he finally made it to the library. Bev was standing outside, two guns in her hands as she shot at the zombies that got too close to her position. "Get in!" She yelled as Eddie got closer. He immediately ran up into the library and collapsed to the floor, dropping the gun and panting. Fuck, he really just did that. 

Richie, Bev, and Stan followed soon right after a couple of gunshots. Then, the library door shut behind them and Stan was pulling Eddie off the floor. Eddie felt fear pulse through his system as Stan looked him in the eye, anger evident in his tone. "Do you have any idea what you just did?" He asked, gripping Eddie by the shoulders. The brunet opened his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry! It was just getting too close and I-" 

"We could've handled it perfectly well! You could've shot one of us," Stan added, "Look at what you did to Richie!" He pointed towards Richie, who was standing on the side with blood dripping from the side of his face. Bev was lifting his hair up to clean his wound and Eddie could see the graze the bullet he shot left. Oh shit, so he did shoot Richie. 

The raven-haired boy sighed, "He was only trying to help." Stan glared at him. "He could've killed you," He said lowly. Eddie winced when Stan's grip on his shoulders tightened. Richie shot him a pointed look, "I've gotten worse injuries. Let it go, Stanley," Richie said. Beverly remained quiet, focused on cleaning up the wound on Richie's face. Eddie honestly felt guilty, but he would never admit that out loud. He seriously didn't mean to shoot Richie and he was truly sorry. The air was filled with silence for a moment, Stan and Richie staring at each other with undecipherable expressions on their faces. Then Stan finally sighed, letting go of Eddie's shoulders. "Don't get in the way next time," He warned before he brushed past Eddie and disappeared into the pathway between the bookshelves. 

Eddie let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Fuck, he was definitely getting out of here.

—————————

Eddie was hesitating. He knew he should've prepared more, he should've taken his time and gathered more supplies. But he needed to get away from here. He just got Richie seriously injured and he has a feeling that Stan will murder him in his sleep. And he probably will, which is why Eddie needed to go. 

Eddie checked through all his stuff one more time, making sure he has all the essentials. He has his old pair of clothes, a couple of canned goods, his phone and a bit of money. He took one more look at the sleeping figures around the storage room, feeling the guilt bite at him. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and started to walk up the stairs. He didn't look back once. 

He carefully pushed the door opened and moved into the library, silently making his way past the numerous bookshelves and towards the front door. When Eddie reached the front door, he took in a deep breath. This was it, he was going to-

"Where do you think you're going?" 

Eddie nearly jumped upon hearing the voice coming from behind him. He whipped his head around to look at the source of the voice. There stood Richie in all his glory. The side of his head still had a bandaid over it and he had his arms crossed over his chest. He gave Eddie a curious look. Eddie began to feel nervous. There was no need to panic, he can worm his way through this. "I'm just going out to get some fresh air," Eddie lied. What a stupid fucking lie, great job, Edward.

"With all your stuff?" Richie asked, obviously amused. Eddie was not, however. He'd been caught, so maybe this was his cue to just run for it and never look back. Fuck the zombies, he was going to find shelter himself. He can do it, he wasn't weak. He'd seen zombie apocalypse movies before, he knew what to do. Yet here he was, still standing in front of Richie, nervously fiddling with the object in his hands. "Yes?" He responded though he sounded very unsure.

Richie didn't laugh at him, a questioning yet serious look crossing his face. "Why are you leaving?" He asked. Eddie sighed, there was no point in lying now. "I need to get to my family. I need to see if they're okay," He replief truthfully. "In the middle of the night with no weapons?" Richie added, "Dude, the streets are crawling with those things," He looked out the window, gesturing to the zombies dragging themselves along the streets. "I don't care, I need to get to my family," Eddie stated firmly. "And besides, they can't get me if I'm being quiet," He reasoned. 

It was silent for a moment, Richie seemed to be contemplating on something while Eddie waited for him to leave. Richie then stared down at him, eyebrows knitted together as he took a step towards Eddie. "Let me come with you," He insisted. Eddie shot him an incredulous look. "No!" He protested. Why the fuck would Richie want to go with him? "They need you here. I'll be fine by myself," He reassured, causing Richie to snort. "You wouldn't last a day out there," He remarked. "And you will?" Eddie snapped back. He was pissed at Richie for underestimating him. He can so kick ass if he wanted to. 

Richie shrugged. "Suit yourself," He said."But don't say I didn't warn you," He turned on his heels and walked back into the pathway between the bookshelves. Eddie rolled his eyes, "Whatever." 

When he was sure that Richie was gone, he turned back to the door, his heart racing. He looked down at the doorknob, hesitating for a moment. He almost wanted to turn back and go to sleep and forget about all of this. But he loved his family, and he'd do anything just to make sure they're safe. Plus, he wanted to prove to Richie that he wasn't weak. That was only a bonus, though. 

So with a deep breath and determination pumping through his system, he twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open, stepping into the outside world.

And immediately, Eddie was proven wrong. Absolutely wrong. Because minutes upon walking out the door, he was immediately chased around by three zombies. It was hit fault for stepping on a twig. He was able to take two of them down by chucking huge rocks at them and actually bashing one in the head with a long piece of wood he found on the sidewalk. Although he was still running, unable to take the last one down. 

Then suddenly the zombie was leaping onto Eddie, giving the boy very little time to react. Luckily, he was able to block its mouth with the sturdy stick in his hand. He held it up, pushing forward and moving his head sideways and away from the creature's mouth. He tried to kick it off with his feet but to no avail. He groaned, a string of curses slipping past his lips as his grip on the wood suddenly slipped, causing him to loosen his hold on it. The creature forcefully lowered its head. It was only mere inches away from taking a bite out of Eddie's eyeball until- 

"Holy shit!" Eddie yelped, watching as a knife suddenly impaled itself between the zombie's eyes. It suddenly stopped moving and collapsed on top of the brunet. The knife missed his hand by a few inches, and if Eddie wasn't careful he would've gotten his hand stabbed as well. He panted for breath, a string of 'holy shit's' escaping his lips as he pushed the zombie off him. He laid flat on the ground for a couple of seconds with his eyes closed, processing what had just happened. When he opened them, a figure was looming over him with an arm stretched out. 

"What did I tell you?" The curly-haired boy above him asked teasingly, his voice dripping with smugness. "Not even an hour in and a zombie's already trying to give you a hickey," He pushed his glasses up with his free hand, flashing Eddie a shit-eating grin. Irritation bloomed inside the brunet and he huffed, glaring at the boy's extended hand. He slapped it away, pushing himself up into a sitting position and wiping the blood of the zombie off his cheek. 

He wiped it on the cement ground before he dropped his stick and stood up. "What are you doing here?" He questioned. "Helping you," Richie answered as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I don't want your help," Eddie grumbled. "Well too bad, spaghetti," Richie said, stepping on the walker's head and pulling the switchblade out of it. 

The brunet shook his head in annoyance, turning on his heels and walking away from Richie. The boy didn't seem to get the hint and followed him anyway. "Where are you off to anyway?" He asked. 

"If I answered your question would you stop following me?" 

"Sure," Richie snorted. Eddie rolled his eyes. "Compton," He responded. The raven-haired boy raised a brow at him, "Dude, isn't that like, 48 hours away from here?" He asked. The smaller male glanced back at him for a brief moment, "Yeah? And?" 

"You plan on walking?" Richie asked once more. Eddie chewed on the inside of his cheek. Well, yeah...

"No," He lied, silently wishing that Richie would just leave him be already. "So you know how to drive?" He questioned. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in frustration, turning to face the other boy. "Can you stop interrogating me? I do know how to fucking drive! I just..." He trailed off, racking his brain for any good excuses. Richie could only snicker, grabbing him by the arm. "That's what I thought, c'mon," He tugged the boy along with him despite the continuous protests. But the more Eddie struggled, the tighter Richie's grip on his arm grew. He was unable to do anything but glare at the back of the boy's head. Fuck, Richie a pain in the ass.

Eventually, they ended up in front of the same 7/11 Richie and Stan found him in. There were a couple of cars in the parking lot, some of the windows were smashed while some of them remained in perfect shape. Richie halted for a second, dark eyes scanning over the place for anything dangerous. When nothing was there, Richie started dragging Eddie with him again. One of the perks of living in Derry was that it was a small town and there were barely any people, which meant less zombies. 

They stopped in front of an old red CUV. Disgustingly, one of the doors were open and a corpse was hanging limp off in the back of the car. It was a zombie, but it had multiple bullet holes in its head. Someone had already killed it. Despite that it was dead, Eddie still wanted to throw up. Richie on the other hand, looked like he'd just won the fucking lottery. 

"Oh, baby!" Richie cheered, letting go of Eddie's arm and moving to drag the corpse out of the back seat. Eddie cringed, wondering how Richie could be so nonchalant about dragging a literal lifeless body out of a car. "I saw this thing before we found you and I thought it looked pretty neat. I wanted to take it back but Stan said it would catch too much zombie eyes and we'd have a hard time getting out," Richie rambled, Eddie trying to tune him out. The lanky teen bent down to inspect the body, muttering something about keys. He then let a low whistle slip past his lips as he dug his hand into one of the corpse's pockets. Sure enough, there were car keys in his hand. "We've got a ride," He cheered. 

He clicked a button on the key and Eddie could hear the car unlocking. "Get in, Eduardo," He ordered in a sing-song tone. Eddie begrudgingly agreed, seeing as there was no point in arguing with Richie anymore. And besides, he'll get to Indiana quicker. Richie got in the driver's seat next to him, inserting the key in the keyhole and twisting it. The engine whirred to life and the car was suddenly working. 

Richie shut the door, grinning to himself as he watched Eddie strap into a seatbelt. "You'd seriously be lost without me," He claimed. Eddie scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I had it under control," He said as-a-matter-of-factly. Richie snorted, pushing on the gas as he started to drive away from the parking lot. "Under control my ass!" Eddie pulled off an offended expression, "I did!" He defended. 

"Just admit that you need me, Eds. The universe is practically begging me to stick with you!" He said, making a right turn and driving onto the empty streets. Eddie scoffed, looking out of the window, "I'd rather jump out of this car," He muttered. Richie shot him a challenging look, "Really?" He smirked, "Do it, then." Eddie bit his lower lip, not bothering to look back at Richie. The bitter look on his face didn't disappear, though. Richie chuckled at the boy's silence. "You talk big for a pretty small dude," He remarked.

"Go fuck yourself."

"Only if you watch me," Richie teased, causing Eddie to huff. Silence fell over the pair for a moment as they neared the 'COME BACK AGAIN!" sign that signified they were leaving Derry. "You should sleep," Richie eventually spoke. Eddie raised an eyebrow suspiciously at him, "How can I be so sure you won't kill me in my sleep?" Richie made a 'pfft' noise, "I literally saved your ass two times, now sleep." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, lifting both of his legs up on the seat and wrapping his arms around them anyway. "Whatever," He grumbled. He rested his head in between his knees, watching as the car whizzed past by the sign. Out of the corner of Eddie's eye, he could see a couple of zombies trailing behind them, mindlessly roaming the streets. It was insane to think that these flesh-eating monsters were once humans.

Eddie sighed, closing his eyes and praying that his family wouldn't end up the same way.


	4. WEEK 3 . DAY 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk but im kinda enjoying writing richie a lil too much?? Hes just so ajxjsshjfjs

Eddie loved his family. Despite being a very dysfunctional one, Eddie loved his family with all his heart. He and his little sister El were practically attached by the hip when they were kids. They did anything and everything together, Eddie was her other half and vice versa. The fact that their parents weren't really on the best side of things didn't stop them from running off to wherever and having fun. 

Eddie missed El, she was the only person he could ever talk to about the things going on in his life. Their mother wasn't really the best listener and scolded them more than necessary while their dad was always so distant. He wasn't always that way, but ever since Eddie came out to them as gay, they've been fighting a lot more. This caused them to live separately, Eddie and El coming over to their dad's every weekend while staying at their mom's during weekdays. It sucked and Eddie blamed himself, but El made him realize that it wasn't his fault for being the way he was.

Surprisingly enough, his parents were able to make it work. In all honesty, Eddie was glad his father moved out. Because when they all still lived together, their parents would constantly fight and he'd always be forced to hide El in his room till they're finished. When it gets bad, they leave the house for a bit and he takes her out for ice cream. 

As he slept in the car, he dreamt about them. He dreamt about being 18 and fresh out of high school, tutoring his little sister in Algebra because Mr. Wilson was a bitch and he had nothing else to do. He dreamt about taking long walks with his dad in their quiet neighborhood while they talked about everything and he dreamt about cooking lasagna with his mother while he and his sister sang along to mamma mia. It was a dream Eddie wished would never end, but of course, it did. 

When he opened his eyes, he was met with the sight of a deserted highway. A song was softly playing on the radio and Richie was humming to it, thrumming his fingers against the steering wheel. Eddie sighed, shifting in his position as he watched the lampposts go by. He really did miss everything about his family, especially now that this entire shit-storm was happening. All he could do was hope that they were okay. 

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Richie cooed, extending a hand out to ruffle Eddie's already messy brown hair. Eddie scowled, swatting his hand away. "Where are we?" He asked. Richie shrugged, looking as nonchalant as ever. "I have no idea," He responded. 

Eddie turned to face him, a ticked off expression on his face. "What do you mean you have no idea?" Richie shrugged again, causing the brunet to let out a stressed sigh, "Don't you have google maps on your phone or something?" Richie snorted, "My phone's dead as shit, Eds." Eddie's nose wrinkled upon hearing the nickname. 

"Don't call me that. And here," He started to rummage through his backpack, checking for his phone. He fished it out of his bag and typed in the passcode. He opened the google maps app and typed in Compton, California. He handed it to Richie, who placed it in between them, mumbling a small 'thanks.' Eddie didn't respond, huffing and looking out of the window instead. 

After a couple moments of silence, Richie upped the volume of the song. He glanced at Eddie for a bit. "Pretty sure there's a gas station nearby. We can pick up some snacks if you wanna," He suggested. Eddie hummed in acknowledgment, nodding a bit.

He let his thoughts drift over to the people he left in Derry. Mike must be searching all over the place for him and Bill, seeing as how he was really the only person Eddie stuck with. The dude had a big heart and he felt bad for leaving him. And the others at the library were probably going to start looking for them soon too. For Richie especially, since it kind of looked like they weren't really fond of Eddie. Well, Eddie, Bev and Ben got along perfectly fine. But Stan was very intimidating. 

It didn't take them long to reach the gas station. And when they did get there, Eddie and Richie were faced with a sight neither of them wanted to see. The car came to at a distance from the gas station. It was swarming with zombies, and luckily those creatures weren't able to see them. Not yet, at least. 

This was the last thing Eddie wanted to wake up to. Yet here he was, sitting in a car with Richie fucking Tozier of all people looking out at a zombie-infested gas station. He hated his luck. Eddie made a frustrated noise, his nose crinkling as a sour expression dawned his features. "For fucks sake!"

He irritatingly watched the creatures dragged themselves along the highway, low snarls and growls coming from their damaged throats. Ironically, 'I will survive' was playing on the radio. Eddie seriously felt like he was not going to survive, especially with Richie sitting next to him. The dude was probably formulating some dumb plan that'll get both of them killed. 

After several minutes of silently staring at the blood-thirsty hell-spawns, Richie sighed, running his slim fingers through his curly raven locks. "Well I guess we're doing this the hard way now," He exhaled, suddenly unbuckling his seatbelt and moving over to rummage through his duffle-bag. "Check under your seat, maybe there's an umbrella there or something." He instructed. Eddie snorted, raising an eyebrow at the boy. "You think an umbrella could beat that?" He pointed towards the zombies piling up in front and around the gas station. Richie clicked his tongue, pulling out a baseball bat from his duffle-bag. "Anything could beat those motherfuckers if you hit them hard enough," He stated. 

Eddie shot him a look. "You're fucking insane," He concluded. Richie laughed, a shit-eating grin adorning his lips. "Jury's out, baby!" He whooped before unlocking the car door and pushing it open. Eddie's eyes widened as he unbuckled his own seatbelt, "Wait, Richie—" He was briefly cut off by the door slamming in his face. He watched with wide eyes as Richie charged at the gas station, he was pretty sure the boy was laughing too, judging by the way his shoulders shook as he stood firmly and whacked a zombie in the head. 

Richie was a fucking psychopath. 

Despite the fact that Eddie seriously hated Richie's guts, he wasn't going to let this dumbass die. He still needed to get to California, he wasn't about to lose his stupid driver. 

He quickly looked under his seat, trying to search for anything useful at all. And as Richie said, there was a fucking umbrella. It was wide enough to shield Eddie from any attacks, which was honestly surprising. The brunet then stuck a hand into Richie's duffle-bag. Luckily, he was able to find the same switchblade the boy had thrown at the zombie that attacked Eddie earlier. 

The brunet looked up momentarily. Richie was still going at it, laughing maniacally as he smashed a zombie's head into the ground. Many of them had scattered around Richie now, but there were still plenty of them left. Chewing on his lower lip, he slowly reached out to grab the handle of the door. He contemplated for a brief moment whether he should go outside or not. After a second of deliberation, Eddie muttered a 'fuck it', pushing the door open and charging at the gas station as well. He could very much hear Richie's laughs now, and it only made Eddie believe that Richie actually was insane. 

When a zombie sprinted towards him, he pressed the button on the umbrella and suddenly, it was opening in front of him, blocking his body. He could make out the walker's figure as it reached out to him. Grunting, Eddie let the blade sink into the zombie's head through the umbrella. When it stopped moving, he took the knife out of its head and winced when blood dripped off the blade. 

Then another zombie tried to attack him, but he was quick enough to bump into it, tucking his body into the umbrella and crashing into the creature. He immediately stabbed it in the head once more, making a disgusted noise as blood spurted through the slit in the umbrella. This was utterly fucking gross. Then suddenly, a zombie was ramming into him from the side without the umbrella. 

He yelped, kicking the monster away only for it to charge at him again. But before it could touch Eddie, a gunshot echoed through the place and in a blink of an eye, the creature was laying on the ground. 

Eddie's eyes moved towards Richie, who was practically surrounded by corpses and had a bit of blood coating his hands and arms. He was holding a pistol up, looking at Eddie with a lopsided smirk. He let out a low wolf-whistle as he lowered his weapon and shoved it back into the pocket inside his aviator jacket. 

Eddie huffed, lowering his umbrella and frowning at the boy. "I had that kill," He grumbled. Richie shook his head, walking towards the brunet. "I've saved your life 3 times in a row and not even a single thank you," He stuck his bottom lip out. Eddie let go of the messy umbrella, closing the switchblade and placing it in his pocket. "You're fucking mental," He told the raven-haired boy. Richie snickered, "Tell me something I don't know." 

Eddie only scoffed at that, watching the boy make his way towards the 7/11 at the other end of the gas station. The boy looked back at him with a wide grin adorning his lips, "Andale, Eduardo. We've got a whole aisle of cereal bars and an entire machine filled with slurpees waiting for us inside!" And with that, Richie was taking him by the arm and dragging him into the 7/11.

Miraculously, there were no zombies residing in the place. All of them were probably lured out when Richie started bashing the zombies outside in the head. Eddie was grateful he didn't have to use his knife on anything at the time being. Honestly, he was just tired. He wasn't able to get decent sleep the previous night due to the fact that he was escaping and also because he was stuck with Richie. Besides that, he was hungry. He needed something to chew on before he'd resort to actually running Richie over with a car and eating him for dinner. 

Thankfully, they hung around the 7/11 for a while, eating whatever they felt like and shoving food in their pockets to take with them while they're on the road. Eddie was roaming around the isles with an armful of biscuits and water bottles. He was just about to round the corner to tell Richie that they needed to go now. The sun was starting to rise. They'd better get going now before more of those creatures start flooding the highway. 

He was just about to call out to Richie when he heard the sound of a pingpong ball colliding against the ground, followed but by a long, dragged out groan from Richie. "Damn it!" Eddie heard the raven-haired boy yell. The brunet frowned, rushing over to where Richie was. He was immediately met by the sight of the boy pressed up against the counter, several pingpong balls in one hand while the other aimed at the several red cups lined across the surface. He pulled off a sour expression.

He was unamused by the sight before him. With all the dumb and reckless things he's seen Richie do so far, he shouldn't be that surprised that the boy decided the play fucking beer pong. It was ridiculous, honestly. He's only been stuck with Richie for a couple of hours yet they've already gotten themselves in trouble. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Eddie asked incredulously, watching Richie take a ping-pong ball out of one of the cups that were arranged in a triangular position on top of the counter. Richie shrugged, not bothering to look at the brunet. "Beer pong," He replied, taking the cup and drinking its contents. Eddie shot him an exasperated look, snatching the ping-pong ball out of his hands. Richie whined, "Hey, what gives?" He tried to take the ball back from Eddie, but the boy threw it into one of the aisles. "What gives is that we need to get going, we already rested and already have what we need," He scowled, "And I'm not letting you get drunk!" 

"Dude, it's fucking sprite," Richie furrowed his brows, his forehead creasing. "Let's just kick back for a bit longer, Eds-" 

"Don't fucking call me that," Eddie glowered at him. Richie ignored him, continuing. "Will you cool your tits?" He asked, gesturing to the view outside, "We're literally in a gas station in the middle of nowhere, it's not like anyone'll find us here," He pointed out. Eddie held his ground, though. He glared at Richie with everything he had. He was not about to go out in a dumb 7/11 in the middle of nowhere with this fucking dumbass. 

"Richie," He warned. The boy groaned, knocking over the red cups and letting them drop to the floor. "Ugh, fine," He dragged out the 'i', lazily dragging himself off the counter to walk towards the glass doors. Eddie huffed, following Richie out of the place. His eyes anxiously took in his surroundings, hoping that there weren't any more zombies around the area. 

But unfortunately, when they turned to walk towards the place their car was situated in, a single zombie was dragging itself across the road, snarling as fresh blood dripped from its mouth. Half of its face was ripped open, and Eddie could see its brain and a portion of its skull. He felt the urge to throw up grow inside him. Still, he glared up at Richie, gesturing to the sight before him. "I told you so," He said, maybe a little too loudly because the creature looked towards them and charged. Richie remained calm. He waved a hand in front of the boy's face, dismissing him. 

"I got this," He reassured cooly, taking out his pistol and aiming it at the creature. When the thing was getting closer to them, he pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through the monster's head. It collapsed to the ground, its blood tainting the road red. Richie lowered his gun, putting it back where it belonged. "Bullseye," He clicked his tongue, making his way towards the car. Eddie followed behind him, stepping over the corpse. It smelled awful, causing the boy to cover his nose, stopping the bile from rising in his stomach. 

He and Richie got in the car once more, and Eddie sighed upon feeling the cool air tickle his skin. He leaned back against his seat, closing his eyes and letting everything that happened sink in. He didn't want to believe that this whole zombie apocalypse thing was actually happening, but here he was, sitting in a car with some dude after murdering the undead with a fucking knife. 

He wondered how the hell Richie was good at aiming. He'd seen Bill shoot before, but he'd usually miss first before he actually hit his target. But Richie? Richie was (as much as he hated to admit it) undeniably good at shooting. Eddie, without thinking, spoke. 

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked, opening his eyes and looking at the rising sun before him. Richie raised a brow at him, "Do what?"

"Shoot. Aim," Eddie clarified. Richie shrugged, "Used to have nerf-gun battles with my dad," He said. Eddie almost wanted to laugh. Nerf-gun battles? That was fucking ridiculous. But judging by the look on Richie's face, he wasn't joking. "Oh," Eddie simply said. 

A smug grin graced Richie's lips, "Why'd you ask? D'you wanna learn how to be as good as me?" He joked. Eddie shook his head, scoffing. "No, the way shoot stuff just looks..." He trailed off, ignoring the expectant eyebrow raise from Richie. "Effective. It looked effective," He concluded. That didn't even make any sense, way to fucking go, Eddie. 

"Somebody's impressed," Richie snickered. Eddie glared at him, "Somebody's about to get murdered if they don't keep their mouth shut," He threatened. Richie only laughed, folding his arms behind his head. "Feisty, I love it," He winked. Eddie rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Tozier." 

"No, no, I really do love it when you talk dirty to me," He cooed. Eddie reached into his pocket, feeling the switchblade. Richie suddenly held his hands up in defense, "I was kidding, Jesus." He went on. "I'll actually teach you if you wanna learn, though. I don't mind."

Eddie leaned back against his chair, falling silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. He racked his brain for any snarky remark, but he was left with none. He only mumbled a simple 'okay' before they fell into silence once more. They watched as the sun rose on the horizon, signifying that it was a new day. 

After several moments of silence, Richie yawned. "Do you mind if I take a nap for a bit?" He questioned, suddenly sounding sleepy. Eddie huffed, leaning against the window and looking out. "Whatever, but it's not my fault if we get swarmed by zombies," He said.

"We won't," Richie reassured, turning on his side, facing away from Eddie. "Wake me up in a bit," He said. Eddie responded with a hum, sighing. He honestly felt tired too, so he might sleep for a bit as well. He just hoped zombies didn't know how to open doors.


	5. WEEK 4 . DAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im in me moms car, vroom vroom

"This is a horrible idea, why are you making me do this?" Eddie complained for what felt like the millionth time. After Richie had woken up, he decided that it would be a good idea to make Eddie learn how to drive. The brunet had already said he didn't want to, but Richie was persistent as fuck and was being an incredibly stubborn little shit. 

Richie made him sit in the driver's seat when he didn't even want to in the first place. Admitting that he, in fact, did not know how to drive was one thing. But being forced to learn how to by someone who's got loose screws in there head was an entirely different story. He wasn't about to follow in this madman's lead, he wasn't stupid. 

Then again, Richie saved his life several times and has even managed to get him out of near-death situations. But that didn't change the fact that he was fucking mental. Despite all the (ugh, Eddie really hated saying it) good things Richie had done for him. 

Richie nudged his arm with his elbow, encouraging him to drive. Except that didn't work, because the gesture only encouraged Eddie to deck him in the face. "Come on, I told you to relax!" He went on, "And it's a great idea, mind you. We can keep driving even if one of us is asleep!" He tried to convince Eddie, but to no avail. "I'm going to crash this car," Eddie deadpanned, stepping on the gas and immediately stopping the car with just enough force to make Richie jump out of his seat. Still, the boy remained still. "You're not going to." 

Eddie shot him a look, "I suck at this." He leaned back against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. Richie stared at him for a couple of seconds before he nodded slowly. "Okay then," He shrugged. Just when Eddie thought he was finally able to convince Richie that he was a shit driver, the taller male spoke again. "Sit on my lap," The raven-haired boy spoke. Eddie sputtered, trying to hide the color on his freckled cheeks. "Excuse me?" He struggled for words, staring at the boy incredulously. 

Richie shrugged casually, pointing at Eddie's current seat. "I'll get behind the wheel and you can sit on my lap and I'll guide you!" He suggested. Eddie took a couple of seconds to process all of that in his head until he shook his head in distaste, a disgusted expression falling upon his face. "No. No," He added, "That's a horrible fucking idea, you creep." Richie raised a brow at him, his fluffy hair bouncing along with his movements. "You've got any better ideas?" He questioned. Eddie nodded hastily, averting his gaze from the lanky teen. "How about I just stay in the passenger seat while you drive," He suggested, causing the boy next to him to whine. 

"Spaghetti," He dragged out the 'i', stomping his feet against the floor like a 5-year-old. "If I'm not gonna die from a zombie bite, I'm gonna die from too-much-leg-foot-dynamic-power-itis," He explained. Eddie glared at him, making another distasteful noise. "That's-" He sputtered, "That's not even a fucking thing!" He practically screeched. Richie slumped down on his seat, tilting his head to the left and giving Eddie a side-eyed look. "I'm tired, man," He added, "My legs feel like the aftermath of putting pepper spray on your titties!" 

Eddie stood his ground, huffing in annoyance and crossing his arms over his chest. "No," He firmly stated. Richie whined again, holding his hands together as though he was begging (and he honestly kind of was). "Eddie, please!" He pleaded. 

The brunet remained silent, looking away from Richie and staring out the window, muttering something about 'doing your own shit' as Richie continued to act like a preteen on her period. "Dude," Richie leaned over so that half of his body was splayed out on Eddie's side of the car. Eddie tried to push him away, swatting his gangly arms away when the boy got all over his face. "Fucking- stop," He slapped one of the boy's cheeks, causing Richie to whine even louder, holding his face in "pain."

Eddie groaned, looking down at the boy on his lap. "Fine, I'll sit on your stupid lap," He begrudgingly caved in. "Just don't get a boner or I'll stab your dick with a knife," He muttered. Richie made a happy noise, patting both of Eddie's cheeks before he pulled himself up and sat properly on his chair. "All right, get out first so I can sit," He ordered. Eddie scoffed, unlocking the door and stepping out for a moment so Richie could settle inside. Richie made himself comfortable on the seat, adjusting it a bit so they can both fit. He then patted his lap, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Take a seat, loverboy," He teased. 

Eddie hesitated for a second, wondering what he did wrong and how he ended up in this godforsaken situation. Eventually, he sighed, getting back in the car and uncomfortably settling himself on Richie's lap. As he closed the door shut, he could hear Richie laugh. "Giving me a lap dance, Eds?" He joked. Eddie scowled at him, purposefully hitting his rib with an elbow. Richie made a pained noise, clutching his right side. When Eddie noticed he was sitting way to high up, he slapped Richie's leg. "Open your damn stick legs, this isn't going to work," He mumbled. Richie let out a wolf-whistle, and Eddie glared at him again, finally shutting him up. 

Once the brunet was perfectly fine with the way he was sitting, he spoke. "Okay, now teach me how to drive so I can go back to ignoring you," He muttered bitterly. Richie rolled his eyes, "Sure." Eddie could feel the boy press against his back, his arms looping around Eddie. The brunet tried not to squirm because he was incredibly uncomfortable and flustered. He was pretty sure this was an inefficient way to learn how to drive because how would anyone learn how to when they can literally feel a person's stupid hot breath on their neck? 

Richie started to point at different things in front of Eddie, showing them how each thing worked and guiding him so that he could do it himself. Although Eddie was having a difficult time focusing. Richie was unusually warm, his curly raven locks were tickling Eddie and he tried not to shift too much in the boy's arms. He was trying to stop the heat from creeping upon his face. Keyword: trying. And he was failing oh-so-miserably. Fuck everything about this, Eddie despised it.

When it actually was time to drive, Eddie firmly held the steering wheel, listening to Richie's words of encouragement as he slowly stepped on the gas. Richie's hands remained still on his sides, watching over Eddie's shoulder as he slowly advanced. Eddie was almost mad at himself for being the size of a peanut. 

Maybe Eddie stepped on the gas a little too hard because Richie's head was suddenly next to his, his voice calm and encouraging. "Slow down," He instructed, "You're doing great." Eddie inhaled sharply, nodding. Then his hands accidentally slipped, letting go of the wheel for a split second and letting the car sway around for a bit. Richie let out an 'oof' as he quickly lifted his hands up to hold Eddie's in place.

"Dude," Richie let out a breathless laugh, and Eddie could feel the air hitting the side of his neck. The brunet swallowed hardly, chuckling nervously and apologizing. Richie was still holding his hands steadily, which only made Eddie more flustered than he already was. He really, really, really hated everything about this. 

The raven-haired boy let go after a couple of seconds and let Eddie do his thing. And after several minutes of teaching Eddie how to drive, he finally thought that he's gotten the hang of it. With that, he got off Richie's lap and settled into the driver's seat, adjusting it so that he was comfortable. Once Richie was sitting down next to Eddie, he started driving again. He started out slow until he pressed down a little more and the car advanced a little faster. Richie was looking at him proudly, cheering him on as he awkwardly drove. 

When he glanced at Richie for a moment, the boy was smiling genuinely at him, his eyes lighting up like a child receiving a gift on Christmas. Eddie huffed, averting his gaze and ignoring the way his stomach twisted at the sight. Fuck, he hated Richie Tozier so much.

————————

If Eddie was forced to listen to Shakira or Beyonce for any longer, he was going to tear every single hair out of his head and feed it to Richie. The boy was absolutely infuriating. And the fact that Eddie could've been stuck with anyone else that isn't Richie, but the universe decided that they haven't tormented Eddie enough so they purposefully got Richie to be stuck with him only made Eddie more mad. He wasn't able to put up with Richie's bullshit and frankly, he didn't want to. 

Eddie gripped the steering wheel tightly as he drove, resisting the urge to step on the gas and crash them into a lamppost. "If I have to listen to Shakira for another second, I will turn this car around," He threatened. Richie only gave him a side-eyed look, a mischievous smirk adorning his lips as he leaned forward to turn the volume up. At this point, the vehicle was practically vibrating with how loud the music was playing. Eddie was sure anyone outside could hear hips don't lie playing (for what seemed like the millionth time, mind you.)

The brunet scowled, holding onto the stirring wheel so tightly that his knuckles started to turn white. "You absolute fucking ass," Eddie hissed. "Turn your stupid music down. We get it, you're hips don't fucking lie!" He turned to Richie for a brief moment, making sure to go at a low speed so they wouldn't actually crash into anything. Richie could only hold his hands up in defense, "Hey, it's my car, I call the shots." 

Eddie took a sharp inhale. Richie was being a stubborn brat, and Eddie was pissed. This wasn't even his fucking car! The brunet, without any warning, quickly turned the vehicle around, going on full speed. Richie let out a startled yelp, his hands flying to grip at whatever he can hold onto. Eddie almost wanted to laugh at the expression Richie was sporting. "Okay, fine!" The boy practically screeched, "Don't fucking do that!" 

The brunet didn't bother looking at him, his foot still pressing down hard on the gas. "It's your fault for coming along on this stupid trip," He said. Richie sputtered, pressing his back against the seat, fearing for his life. "I wasn't about to watch you turn into zombie beef-steak, spagheds."

Oh, that fucking does it.

"I told you not to call me that!" Eddie shot him a nasty look. The car came to a screeching halt, launching Richie forward on his seat, causing him to smack his head against the dashboard. Eddie was sure that was going to leave a mark. That's what he fucking gets for not wearing a seatbelt. "Ow! Shit!" Richie held onto his forehead, groaning in pain. A string of curses left the boy's mouth as he leaned sideways. Eddie wanted to feel bad, he really did. Except Richie was annoying. 

After a long moment of staying that way, Richie finally spoke, holding onto the dashboard. "Okay, that's it," He began, "We're switching, you're a fucking nightmare." He quickly unlocked his side of the door and slipped out of the car. "Again, I didn't ask you to follow me around," Eddie snorted in amusement, unlocking his seatbelt and getting out of the car too. "It's called being nice, Eds," Richie responded to the boy's comment. Eddie simply glowered at him. Once Richie was seated in the driver's seat and the brunet was settled next to Richie, the boy turned the car around and drove back to the direction they were originally headed.

After 3 hours of having to listen to the same thing over and over again, the car was finally silent. Eddie savored every second of it, knowing that Richie will get bored eventually and start blasting his awfully crafted playlist again. 

They went on that way for a bit, with Richie making the occasional remarks about the empty cars they pass by with zombies crawling over them. As amusing as the boy's comments were, Eddie can't help but be concerned. Where was the government at this time? Aren't they supposed to be sending policemen and soldiers to the affected parts to help deal with this? What if the disease had spread way too much and they don't have enough people to help anymore? Shit. Eddie wished that they had everything under control. It had only been, what? 4 weeks since this plague? And everyone's practically dying. 

Then Eddie noticed that they'd passed a small tunnel that had broken down barb wires thrown to the side. And if that wasn't concerning enough, Eddie could see a tank squished against the side of a tree. It was empty. The brunet shut his eyes, breathing out slowly. He could feel Richie's eyes on him for a bit, and when Eddie opened them, Richie was indeed looking at him. The car was slowing down a bit. 

"Are you okay?" Richie questioned, a worried look masking his face. Eddie's throat felt dry. No, he wasn't okay. It had only been 4 weeks. 4 fucking weeks. "Yes," Eddie lied anyway. Richie didn't look convinced, but he let it go, speeding up once more. 

But when Eddie closed his eyes again, they slowed down and eventually came to a full stop. The smaller between the two opened his eyes, looking up at Richie with a questioning look. "Why'd you stop?" He asked. The curly-haired boy told Eddie to look in front of him. And what laid before him might just make him shit his pants. 

There stood a town. Corpses were lying across the ground, smoke was rising from several places, cars were battered and smashed, and the entire place was crawling with zombies. 

The two of them fell into silence, taking in the whole thing. Eddie was the first one to voice out his thoughts. "Oh my god," He breathed out, his voice barely audible. He inhaled sharply, unable to process what he was seeing. Richie let out a dry and humorless chuckle, sarcasm dripping from his tone, "Well, ain't that welcoming."

'Holy shit' was the only thing Eddie could think of. If he thought Derry went to shit, then this was so much worse. Derry was nothing compared to this. Eddie wanted to gag, he could almost smell the foul stench coming from the zombies. Just looking at the disembodied corpses strewn out on the roads and on the side of the buildings was enough to make Eddie's stomach churn unpleasantly. 

He turned towards Richie, who looked just as disturbed as he did. "Is there a way around?" He questioned, trying to hide the desperateness in his voice. This whole thing felt like a nightmare and he hoped he'd wake up at any second. 

Richie made a frustrated noise, leaning back against the leather seat and running his slim fingers through his curly raven locks. "Does it look like there's a way around?" He snapped, gesturing to the sight before them. Eddie frowned in response. Richie made another frustrated noise, breathing out. "I don't know! Go check google maps or something," He told the brunet.

Eddie quickly fumbled with his phone that was placed between him and Richie. He tried to open it but to no avail. When he looked down at the screen, the only thing he saw was an empty bar. Fuck. 

He looked up at the taller male. "Do you have a charger?" He asked the boy. Richie looked at him incredulously. "It's the fucking apocalypse," He deadpanned. "Who needs a charger?" Eddie's eyebrows drew together. "I do, because if I don't get this plugged in then we'll both end up on the zombie menu," Eddie hissed. Richie sighed, plopping his elbow on the window and resting his head on the palm of his hand. "Well shit," He cursed. The brunet scanned his surroundings. "The hell are we gonna do now?" He asked. Richie didn't say a word, staring at the sight before them. "There's no way we're going to get past that," Eddie added.

Then Richie suddenly looked at him. Eddie could see the rusty gears in his head turning. After a brief moment of silence, Richie opened his mouth to speak. "Do you trust me?" Richie questioned the brunet. Eddie wrinkled his nose, sporting a sour expression on his face. "Not in the slightest." 

"Eddie."

The smaller male sighed, "If you don't get us killed in the next five minutes, then I trust you." Richie seemed satisfied with Eddie's answer. "Good," He then turned to face the road. Eddie grew a little more concerned when Richie stepped on the gas, the engine emitting a loud 'vroom' sound, which caught the attention of many zombies. When the brunet realized what Richie was doing, his eyes widened. This guy was a fucking madman. 

"It's always the hard way," Richie muttered. Before Eddie could protest, the lanky teen stepped on the gas and the car went zooming forward. The brunet let a couple of loud 'no's' and 'what the fuck's' slip past his lips as Richie rammed against the zombies headed towards their direction. He was able to shake them off, but that didn't seem to calm Eddie down in the slightest. Richie was going to get them killed with his recklessness. 

When Richie let out an obnoxiously loud 'whoop', Eddie let out a strangled screamed, holding onto his seat as he pressed his back against the leather. He really fucking hoped that the windows were hard to break into. 

The raven-haired boy made a sharp turn, barely missing a zombie that leaped towards the car. Eddie's heart was beating so fast in his chest felt like it would explode at any given moment. This was stupid, this was so fucking stupid. "Richie, stop the car god damn it!" He yelped when the car bounced, signifying that they ran over a body yet again. "Trust me, Eddie. We're gonna get through this faster than I can get your mom to cum," Richie joked and that set something off in Eddie. Scowling, Eddie leaned and groped the steering wheel. "Stop the car, you  
pervert!"

"What the fuck, Eddie! Let go of the wheel!" Richie tried to shove him off with one hand. Eddie could feel the car swaying side to side, bumping into everything that was in their way. "No! You're gonna get us killed!" Eddie shoved him back, trying to get control of the wheel. "You dumbass!" Richie cried, "I'm trying to save our asses. Now, if you don't let go we're going to fucking cra-!"

Before Richie could finish his sentence, the sound of a horn beeping cut him off. For a split second, lights were shining in their faces and Eddie swore he could see some dude jump out of the vehicle headed towards them. But they weren't able to react fast enough. The car collided into the moving truck, the impact of the hit launching them both forward. The glass in front of them shattered as the front of the car lifted up, flipping the car forward and dragging the hood through the bloody road. 

The last thing Eddie saw was a hoard of zombies sprinting towards the truck. And with that, he completely blacked out.


	6. WEEK 4 . DAY 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my birthday is coming up in a bit so the next chapter might be delayed. I’m sorry fhsjdnsk ill try to make the next one much longer

Black dots danced around Eddie's vision. His head was spinning and his limbs were numb. He could feel something wet soaking the side of his head so he lifted up a hand to touch it. When he looked at the tip of his fingers, they were coated in blood. Eddie breathed heavily. Fuck, he was bleeding. As he slowly regained his senses, he took in his surroundings. He was sitting upside down in a car with a pack of zombies crowding the truck that collided with their car. 

Wait.

Oh shit, they just got into a car accident. In the middle of a zombie-infested town. Oh shit. 

Eddie quickly looked to his side, ready to call out for Richie. But when he did, a hand was placed over his mouth. He was immediately met by the sight of his injured companion. His eyes widened when he noticed a dark bruise forming on the side of Richie's lips. He had a scratch on his left cheek that was bleeding and the bandaid on the side of his head where Eddie had accidentally shot him had blood seeping through it. He lifted a his other hand up to make a shushing motion. He then pointed up. That's when Eddie noticed that there were scratching and banging sounds above their car. Holy shit, there were zombies above them. All he could hear was the snarling and groaning coming from the zombies. 

Then Richie leaned close to him until his lips were right next to Eddie's ear. He spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, "When I throw this at that fire hydrant," Richie pointed towards the fire hydrant on the other side of the road parallel to their car, "I want you to kick that door open and run as fast as you can." Eddie removed Richie's hand from his mouth, gripping it tightly in fear. "What about you?" He asked. Richie looked at him reassuringly, "I'll find you. Just trust me on this, please?" He spoke, a hopeful gleam in his eye. Fuck, he was going to have to trust Richie. What other voice did Eddie have anyway? 

Eddie gave him a firm nod, his hand slipping into his pocket to take out his switchblade. He lifted his feet up and adjusted them so that it would be easier for him to get out. He leaned back so Richie could lean over him. He could feel the boy shift. He watched him get a good look at his target before he flipped his blade and aimed. Eddie took in a deep breath. Then Richie threw the knife. It whizzed through the streets and hit the fire hydrant. It created a loud 'clang!' noise that was sure to attract attention. 

As anticipated, the scratching above their car stopped and suddenly, zombies were moving towards the source of the sound and farther away from the vehicle. That's when Eddie pushed the door with all his strength and slipped out of the car. He held his dagger tight in his hands as he ran through the streets. He could hear snarling following behind him, getting close and closer. He breathed heavily, getting his legs to move faster.

He looked back for a split second and he saw that Richie was already out of the car, whacking away at zombies with his bloody bat as he ran. Eddie moved his attention back to the front and continued to run, moving further away from the zombies that chased him. 

Then suddenly, there was a hand on his shoulder. Eddie jolted in fear but was immediately filled with relief when he saw that it was Richie. He breathed out, running alongside the boy. "Fuck you, man," He gave him a dirty look, wiping off the blood smeared on the left side of his head. Richie shot him a look, "Insult me later, we need to find someplace safe." They started scanning their surroundings for a place they can take shelter in until they formulate an actual decent plan that won't involve risking their lives too much (although that seems really impossible). 

Eddie's eyes fell upon a small pharmacy squished between a bakery and a restaurant. Its windows were blocked with sloppily placed newspapers and blood stained the handles of the door, but it seemed to be empty and he knew that they could easily take down a few zombies if there were any in there. He tapped Richie's shoulder, pointing towards the direction of the pharmacy. "There!" He called out, running towards the direction of the place. Richie followed behind him, whacking any of the zombies that got too close.

The brunet reached the pharmacy first, immediately pushing the door open and getting inside. Richie came in next, but not before smashing a zombie's skull into the ground. The zombies pressed themselves against the door as Richie and Eddie barricaded it with the things nearest to them. Richie had his back pressed against the door while Eddie was pushing a shelf that stood next to the door in front of it. He groaned, quickly moving it in front. Richie was still squished against the door. He then inserted his bat in between the handles, struggling to get it in the first few times due to the fact that the zombies were banging against the door. But when he was able to get it in, he backed away from the door, breathing heavily. 

The brunet let out a sigh of relief. But then he looked at Richie and immediately felt anger boiling inside him. He clenched his fists so tightly that his knuckles had turned white. He stared intensely at Richie, who was hunched over, still trying to catch his breath. He was the reason they'd gotten into this mess. If it wasn't for the fact that Richie was so fucking reckless, they wouldn't be in this situation! Now he's in the middle of some zombie-infested town with this asshole! 

Eddie angrily stuck his hand into his pocket to pull out his switchblade, flipping it open and violently throwing it at one of the shelves, knocking over several boxes of medicine. That just happened. They nearly just died and oh boy, was he mad. So. Fucking. Mad. He was mad at himself for making the stupid decision to leave Derry and even madder that he let Richie tag along. And Richie— god fucking damn it, he was so angry at him.

The brunet aggressively kicked the shelf, knocking over more pills. He could hear the startled sound slipping past Richie's lips as he approached the smaller male. "Will you calm down?" The raven-haired boy tried to touch Eddie but the hypochondriac smacked his hand away, fury overtaking his features. "Don't fucking tell me to calm down, Tozier!" He yelled, his voice echoing in the pharmacy. Richie frowned, "We can't really do this right now, Eds. We need to find a way ou—"

"No! You don't get to fucking call me that!" Eddie screamed, pointing a finger accusingly at the boy. "You just destroyed our damn ride, genius! How are we supposed to get out of this?" He asked, his eyes blown wide with anger and panic. Richie's mood shifted immediately. The boy looked a little mad, his brows drawing together as he opened his mouth to speak. "I was trying to get us through as quickly as possible, you were the on trying to steal the wheel from me!" 

"Well, I wasn't the one charging into a fucking town without knowing where I was going!" Eddie snapped back in frustration. He was growing more and more agitated with every second that passed. Richie groaned, watching Eddie run his fingers through his unkempt brunet locks in a stressful manner. "It's not like we had a choice," The other boy argued. 

Eddie laughed, dry and humorless. He looked the taller boy directly in the eye, "We could've just turned back and forgotten about the whole thing." That only seemed to fuel Richie's anger. The lanky teen looked down at Eddie in disbelief, tone dripping with irritation and rage. "Seriously? I literally left Derry to stop your stupid ass from dying!" 

"I didn't ask you to follow me!" Eddie screamed in frustration, moving forward and shoving Richie back. Richie stumble back, glaring at the brunet. "It was my fucking choice!" The lanky teen surged forward, shoving Eddie back just as hard. Eddie almost tripped over his feet and nearly landed on the bottles and boxes littered on the floor. "And I wasn't even able to get a single thank you out of you!" 

Eddie clenched his jaw, his forehead creasing as his brows rose in disbelief. A thank you? This guy, who Eddie was sure to be a psychopath, fucking expected him to be thankful that he tagged along after getting them in a car crash and stuck in a stupid fucking pharmacy. The nerve Richie had— it only made the boy's blood boil even more. 

"Why the fuck would I be thanking someone who got me in this situation in the first place?" He spat. 

Without a warning, Eddie's head was colliding against the hard surface of one of the shelves. His back was forcefully pressed against it and he couldn't move  
because Richie had his collar in a tight grip. Eddie could feel the boy's breath fanning over his face. Up close, Richie looked much more furious. It would've terrified Eddie if he wasn't ready to throw a punch at this douchebag.

"Listen here, you ungrateful little shit," Richie began, his voice low and threatening. It almost made Eddie feel small. Almost. "I left the only people who care about me and came all the way out here to stop you from making stupid decisions that'll get you killed. I'm literally helping you get to your god damn family," Richie glowered, his grip tightening on the small boy's collar. Eddie didn't budge, staring him dead in the eye as he spoke.'"I hate being stuck with you just as much as you hate being stuck with me. I could leave you here to right now to rot with the rest of these motherfuckers, do you hear me?" 

Before he could say anything else, however, Eddie breathed out. "Fuck you," He spat out, his voice loud and clear. He then threw a solid punch at Richie's left cheek, causing the boy to let go of him. Eddie took the opportunity to tackle the boy to the ground, repeatedly throwing punches at him. But Richie was a fighter. The taller male fought back with all his strength. He punched and kicked and tugged at Eddie. At some point, Eddie had left a scratch somewhere on Richie's skin. He had so much pent up anger in him and he needed to let it all out. He didn't want to be in this situation, they would've been able to move past it if Richie wasn't being so fucking careless.

Then suddenly, Eddie was harshly shoved off Richie. His entire body collapsed to the floor and when he tried to get up, he was slammed back down. Richie was hovering above him, his legs keeping Eddie in a tight lock so that he wouldn't be able to get up. His arm was inserted between the boy's head and his shoulders to prevent him from moving. 

The brunet panted, struggling to get out of Richie's hold. But Richie only pushed his arm down, causing Eddie to make a pained noise. Richie glared down at him, their faces were mere inches away from each other, fury burning in their eyes. Eddie couldn't think of anything else, he needed to find a way to get Richie off him. So he did the next thing that popped into his mind. 

He pressed his lips against Richie's. 

A startled noise was elicited from the boy, but Eddie didn't move away. Richie remained deathly still for a brief moment before he was kissing Eddie back. 

As much as the brunet hated to admit it, the kiss wasn't as bad, despite being messy and way too passionate for two people who literally just tried to kill each other. Eddie had never kissed anyone before, but he's seen people do it in movies and in real life. So this was a first and he'd obviously never say it out loud, but it was absolutely intoxicating. He can see what the whole hype about, uh, making out with someone was. Eddie nearly lost himself in the kiss. Richie's mouth was like magic, his tongue working its way into Eddie's as he let out a small mon. 

The brunet could feel Richie's hold on him loosen and reality immediately came crashing down on him. He saw this as as his chance. He gently pushed his knee up so that it was rubbing against Richie's groin. The said boy moaned into Eddie's mouth, pulling back for a moment before going down to attack the skin on Eddie's neck and— oh, fuck, that felt horrifyingly good. The brunet bit his lower lip, struggling to stop himself from whimpering. With his eyes half-lidded, he let his hands move down to Richie's waist. His hands slithered past Richie's jacket as he rubbed  
circles into the boy's skin. He hoped that Richie hadn't noticed what he was doing.

The boy felt the switchblade Richie usually carried nudge his hands through one of the pockets. He breathed heavily, purposefully letting out a moan as Richie sucked on the sensitive skin on his neck. He made sure that the boy was distracted before he subtly slipped his hand into one of the pockets of the jacket and pulled the switchblade out. 

Without a warning, he pushed Richie off him, falling into the same position the boy had him in just moments ago. Only this time, he flipped the switchblade so that it was directly held near Richie's neck. One wrong move and Eddie could slit his throat.

Richie looked up at him with wide eyes, realization dawning over his face as he opened and closed his mouth, trying to find something to say. Then his mouth snapped shut. He glared at Eddie. The boy leaned close to Richie's face, his voice low and scratchy. "Fine, then. If you hate me so much then fucking leave, see if I care," He challenged. 

Tensed silence filled the atmosphere, the two of them taking in what just happened. Then Richie finally spoke. "Get the fuck off me, we're going to find a ride," He muttered bitterly. Eddie begrudgingly detached himself from Richie, flipping the switchblade so that it was closed once more. He tossed it to Richie, who caught it and immediately shoved it in his pockets. 

Eddie scoffed, unamused, "And that's all it took." Richie could only shoot him a dirty look.

————

Stealing a car was way harder than it looked. They had to stay inside the pharmacy for a bit longer, they had to make sure the zombies that chased them earlier were gone. They only went out when they were sure that it was safe enough. When they did, they were met with the sigh of zombies flooding the streets. 

There were barely any cars they could actually use. The majority of them had cracked and broken windows, several corpses, and blood staining the seats. Luckily, Richie and Eddie were able to sneak into a carwash near an alleyway. They were lucky that there were barely any zombies there. But the car they had chosen was still kind of wet. But at least it didn't have any guts or blood in it. They had to take what they can get. 

The entire ride out of the town was chaotic and tensed. Richie was quick at navigating his way through the streets, running over any zombie that was in their way. Eddie tried to conceal the fact that he was terrified. He tried not to make a sound as he watched Richie curse with every sharp turn they made. But eventually, they were able to make it out of the town. 

From then on, the ride was silent. The only sound being the soft buzzing of the car and the soft tune emitted by the radio. Richie had found a small USB containing music in one of the compartments in the car. He immediately plugged it in without uttering another word. Eddie was thankful for that because that meant he didn't have to deal with whatever the hell happened earlier. He didn't have to confront Richie. The only downside was that he was left with his stupid thoughts. 

One moment he was so ready to murder Richie. They were throwing punches at each other and were tackling each other to the ground, the next thing he knew he was making out with him. That wasn't even the worst part! The worst part was that Eddie actually enjoyed it, and judging by the way Richie reacted earlier, he did too. Eddie didn't want to enjoy it, but Richie was actually good at it that it irritated Eddie so much. He fucking hated Richie so much, fuck him and his kissing skills, fuck him for being Eddie's first kiss. Fuck. Him. 

Eddie exhaled slowly, letting his eyes fall shut as he leaned against the window, quietly listening to Karen Carpenter singing her heart out on the radio. It was almost soothing if not for the excruciatingly annoying thoughts swirling around Eddie's head. Their little make-out session was replaying in his brain over and over again like a broken cassette. It was driving him absolutely mad. 

When he opened his eyes once more, he realized that there were thick trees lining the side of the road. There were cars crashed onto some of them with the occasional dead body on the side. Eddie had seen it so many times that at this point, he wasn't disturbed anymore. It still made his stomach churn, but the more he looked at the bodies the more numb he felt.

He then noticed that Richie was slowing down once they reached a bridge. Eddie raised a brow at that but remained silent. The raven-haired boy eventually came to a stop, parking the car on the side. He leaned back against his chair for a moment, shrugging his aviator jacket off. But not before taking out all of his weapons and placing them in the pockets of his pants. Eddie looked at him questioningly. "Why are you stopping?" He asked. Richie's coal-black eyes flickered to him for a second before he looked back down at his hands. "I need to clean this up," His eyes landed on his gangly limbs. There was a bit of dried blood coating them, and his face was bruised as well. Eddie found himself feeling guilty. He did that to Richie and he felt bad for doing it.

Eddie slowly nodded, biting down on the inside of his cheek. "Well, make it quick," He mumbled. Richie didn't say anything else as he carefully got out of the car. Eddie watched as Richie moved to the end of the bridge, slipping between the tree and the concrete to get to the slope that led down to the water. All the way from where he was sitting, Eddie could see Richie sit on one of the rocks, taking a handful of water and rinsing his arms with it. 

The brunet was mildly concerned. What if a zombie came out of nowhere and bit Richie? What was he supposed to do if that happened? Eddie shook his head, trying to shake away those thoughts. He'd seen Richie fight before, the dude could seriously shoot. His aim was precise and he had fast reflexes, so he'll be okay. 

While Eddie was distracting himself from those thoughts, he found himself staring at Richie. The boy was extremely pale, his skin glowing under the moonlight. His hair sat atop his head, unruly and fluffy. Eddie almost wanted to run his fingers through his hair to know what it felt like. His glasses weren't in good shape either, a small strip of tape keeping the two frames from breaking apart. Yet they still somehow managed to fit Richie. In other words, Richie looked insanely attractive. And Eddie hated himself for thinking that way. 

It was just one fucking kiss. One kiss shouldn't change the way he looked at the boy. It didn't mean anything and he shouldn't dwell on it too much. He did it to distract the boy, not because he actually wanted to kiss Richie. But here he was anyway, taking Richie in like he was a dumb piece of art at a museum. Fuck, Eddie hated feeling this way. Richie was to blame. 

Eddie couldn't take it. Sighing, he rubbed a hand over his face, making sure his blade was still in his pocket as he sat up. He can't believe he was about to give in to his impulses. 

The brunet pushed the door open before quickly closing it. He made his way towards Richie, making sure that nothing was following him or was ready to pounce at him. Thankfully, he was able to reach Richie's spot safely. Without saying a word, he settled a couple of rocks away from the boy, slipping off his shoes and rolling up his jeans until his knees so that he could dip his legs into the water. 

It was really quiet. The night sky was clear and stars shone brightly above them, as did the moon. The soft sound of water hitting the rocks could be heard, and Eddie was relieved to hear that there were still birds around. It was unusually peaceful, and Eddie can't help but feel calm about the whole thing despite knowing that anything could leap out of those bushes and attack him right now. 

After a long moment of silence, Richie spoke. "Still mad at me?" He questioned. Eddie pursed his lips, unable to reply. He ignored Richie, looking down at his reflection in the water. Only then did he realize that he looked so much shittier than he thought. He leaned down, cupping water into his hands and splashing it onto his face. This was unsanitary, but fuck it, he needed to clean himself up.

He made sure not to get it on his clothes. When Richie realized he wasn't going to respond, he chuckled softly. "Ah, the silent treatment. I see," He mumbled.

The two of them lingered by the river for a bit, tidying themselves up. The tension in the atmosphere obviously decreased, but it was still there and it was biting at Eddie's ass. After a couple of minutes, Eddie could see Richie stand up in the corner of his eye. "I didn't mean those things I said in the pharmacy earlier, by the way," He trailed off, wiping his hands on his pants. "It was just the heat of the moment. I wouldn't leave you, okay?" He reassured the boy, obviously guilty. When Eddie didn't respond again, he sighed. "We should go," He spoke, "I'm guessing we're around, 33 hours away from Compton." Richie turned around, walking away from Eddie. 

The brunet chewed on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes shut for a second before he finally turned around and spoke. "Richie," He turned around to catch the boy's attention. Richie looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. Fuck, Richie looked so much more attractive up close. From here Eddie could see the freckles scattered on the boy's face. His cheeks were splotched with a rosy red color as were the tip of his fingers. It was cold anyway, so Eddie couldn't blame him. But fuck, did he look so good. How did Eddie not notice this before?

Eddie fidgeted with the hem of his polo shirt, shaking those thoughts out of his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken the wheel from you," He finally apologized, chewing on the inside of his cheek. "And, uh," He coughed awkwardly, "Thank you, for uh, coming along. I appreciate it a lot," Eddie mumbled shyly. The corner of Richie's mouth quirked up. "I know," He responded smugly before he gestured for Eddie to stand up. "Now get your feet out of the water before a zombie fish bites your toes off." Eddie rolled his eyes at the boy's words, his mouth curving into a fond smile.

One kiss shouldn't have changed the way he looked at Richie. Yet here he was anyway, gazing helplessly at Richie like he'd just given him the entire universe.

\-----

They don't talk about the kiss, or the way Richie moaned into Eddie's mouth, or the way Eddie leaned into Richie's touch for a brief moment before reality fell over the two boys once more. They don't talk about it, and neither of them want to, frankly. The tension in the atmosphere was long gone, but there was a lot of unspoken things between them. 

The ride wasn't as silent as it was after their encounter, because now Richie was softly humming along to the songs playing on the radio like he was the one who made the whole thing. Another thing Eddie quickly picked up from Richie was that he was big on music. Despite not having the best singing voice, he was incredibly devoted and passionate. That made up for it. 

As they drove through the quiet and empty roads of wherever the hell they were, Eddie decided that he wanted to get to know Richie better. He'd been stuck with this guy for two days now. And they're going to be stuck with each other for... Fuck, god knows how long. 

As Eddie chewed on half of the cereal bar Richie had shoved into his jacket before leaving zombie town, he spoke. "So how'd you meet the others?" He asked, lifting his legs up so that they were resting on the dashboard. Richie glanced at him for a split second, "I'll answer you if you get your feet off the dashboard," He went on. "As much as I enjoy looking at your sexy legs, I gotta see the side mirror too, babe," Richie teased. "Shut up," Eddie huffed, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up at the comment. He let his legs fall back down on the ground, adjusting himself on his seat so that he was in a comfortable position. "There, now will you answer my question?" He questioned. 

Richie chuckled a bit before he spoke once more, "Yeah, yeah, fine." Eddie leaned back on his seat, looking ahead of him as Richie began telling his story. "Stan's been my friend since primary school. He's always been that bitch, so if you think he doesn't like you then he probably doesn't." 

"That's comforting," Eddie sarcastically commented. Richie grinned, shrugging. "I actually used to date him back in high school, but we broke up because we were just better off as friends," He stated as if it wasn't a big deal. Eddie's heart skipped a beat at that. He had no idea Richie was into boys. Not that it mattered that much anyway. It didn't matter. It really didn't. "It's actually pretty cool that you guys stayed friends," Eddie mumbled softly. Richie nodded in agreement, continuing. "Bev and I go all the way back as well. We weren't really that close, but I used to smoke with her in the back of the campus," He continued. "I just met Ben a couple of days ago when this whole thing blew up. He took us in," He explained. Eddie nodded in understanding.

"What about your parents, though?" Eddie asked stupidly. Richie remained silent for a few seconds and Eddie immediately felt bad for asking. But before he could say anything, Richie spoke. "They're gone. My dad left so I don't know where he is. And my mom..." He trailed off, taking in a sharp breath. "My mom turned," He spoke softly. Eddie chewed on the inside of his cheek, his heart aching upon hearing how devastated Richie sounded. Now he definitely felt horrible for asking. Eddie hesitantly reached out for Richie's free hand on the side, gently holding it in his own. Fuck, what was he doing? Why was he doing this? He was going to regret this. 

"I'm sorry," Eddie mumbled. He felt Richie's eyes on him for a brief moment before he spoke again. "It's okay, she wasn't going to hold out for long anyway." 

"What do you mean?" 

"She had stage 3 liver cirrhosis. She was an alcoholic," Richie reasoned, his voice growing quieter with every second that passed. Though Eddie could see that he was trying to maintain his composure. "Oh," Was all Eddie was able to say. Richie let out a long and dragged out exhale. "Yeah," He breathed out. The brunet squeezed Richie's hand, his eyes falling over the raven-haired boy. "I'm really sorry," Eddie apologized, a pang of sympathy striking at his chest upon seeing Richie's crestfallen expression. "You have nothing to be sorry for. And besides, I've got Beverly and Stan. They're my family, always have been," He shot Eddie a small smile. 

"They're pretty cool," The smaller between the two commented. Richie snorted, moving his hand so that his fingers were intertwined with Eddie's. "They're insufferable, I love them." 

Eddie tried not to look down at their intertwined hands, aggressively biting down on his tongue. Well, that was definitely going to bleed. Richie's hand was very warm and it made Eddie want to hold it for much longer. He fucking hated it. 

"How about your family?" Richie asked. Eddie leaned back against his seat, his back pressed against the leather. He quirked his head to the side a little so he was looking at Richie. He hummed in thought for a couple of seconds before answering. "Well, I have a sister. She's 3 years younger than me," He began. "My parents aren't really on good terms, but they make it work for us." Richie made a sound of acknowledgment, his thumb caressing the back of Eddie's hand. "That's actually pretty nice," He commented. "If they weren't fighting all the time, that is," Eddie's eyes flickered towards their hands for a moment before looking back up. He was grateful that it was dark as shit in the car. Otherwise, Richie would be able to see how red Eddie's face was. Stop it, Eddie. Stop it.

"Yeah, I guess," Richie responded. Eddie let out a small chuckle upon a resurfacing memory of when he and his sister El were still children. "I remember when El and I were still kids, we used to hide in the closet and wait for someone to find us," He went on. "My dad was always the one to get to us first, he somehow always knew where we were hiding." The lanky teen snickered, shooting Eddie a teasing look.  
"That, or you guys are just shit at hide and seek." 

Eddie made an offended noise, playfully nudging Richie's thigh, their hands still together. "Excuse you, I was good at it!" He defended. "Says every worst player ever," Richie emphasized 'ever' to prove his point. Eddie whined, "Dude," He dragged out. Richie laughed a little, "Hey, it's okay to be bad at hiding, you're not alone." 

"So you're saying you suck at this game too?"

"No, I'm saying that there's a lot of people out there who are just as bad at hide and seek as you are," Richie laughed, trying to keep his eyes on the road. Eddie tried not to give in, but the boy's laugh was contagious. He let himself giggle, releasing Richie's hand so that he could playfully smack the boy on the arm. "Oh, fuck you," He joked. Richie's shoulders shook as he chortled, "Fuck me yourself, coward." Eddie pulled off a disgusted expression, "Disgusting." 

Richie leaned his head towards Eddie for a second, a cheeky grin gracing his lips. "That's not what your mom was telling me the other night," He said. Eddie snorted, "That was a bit of a reach, don't you think?" Richie shrugged, returning to his normal position behind the wheel, that stupid smile still plastered on his face, "I take my chances, spagheddie." Eddie rolled his eyes, not bothering to correct the nickname. Though a fond smile was tugging at his own lips. "Whatever."


	7. WEEK 4 . DAY 2 & 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi omg im sorry for being gone for likebswjbdkand idk so long??? i got rlly busy with this other book im writing. Also im sick as fuck ahaha

The trip was taking much longer than Eddie had anticipated. They've been driving nonstop for almost 12 hours now and they were both exhausted. Eddie just wanted to get to California already, he was itching to see his family. The guilt and worry was eating him up, constantly bugging him whenever he tried to get decent sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he'd have dreams about his family and whenever he was awake, he'd worry about them. He was so tired, he just needed to see them already. 

The fact that they were currently stranded in a fucking wasteland town somewhere in Ohio didn't help, not in the slightest. Their car didn't break down or anything, it was just because Richie was so tired that he passed out on the way there. He woke up a couple of minutes later due to Eddie's panicking and vigorous shaking (He may or may not have slapped Richie a couple of times, but we're going to ignore that.) The two of them decided that it was better for them if they actually found a decent place for them to sleep in. 

Eddie refused at first, he was focused on getting to his family. But Richie had given him an entire lecture about how he should take care of himself because he looked like he hadn't slept in years. That wasn't true! Eddie had been sleeping the entire time Richie was behind the wheel! But when he realized how much his back actually hurt and how he couldn't string some of his thoughts together properly, he finally caved in, letting Richie drive them towards the nearest motel right before they enter the town. 

The two of them were currently crouched behind their car, their weapons tight in their grip as their eyes scanned the zombie-filled streets. Eddie couldn't deny that he was scared. He didn't want the same thing to happen again, he wanted this to go well. Richie's eyes drifted towards Eddie, who was staring at a zombie that stood a couple of feet away from the car. Richie tapped Eddie's shoulder, causing him to look at the curly-haired boy. The brunet watched as Richie mouthed the words 'back door'. He nodded. 

The small boy watched in silence as Richie exhaled, the sound barely audible as he gripped his bat tightly. He was barely given any time to take out his own weapon before Richie was grabbing him by the arm and dragging him towards the direction of the motel. Eddie nearly let out a startled yelp, biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from making any sounds. Richie glanced back at him momentarily, concern flashing across his dark irises. Eddie didn't say anything, pursing his lips and letting Richie drag him along. 

They maneuvered their way past the numerous zombies lining the streets, being careful not to come in contact with things that could produce sound. Eddie had nearly bumped into a zombie a couple of times, but he can't be blamed. His mind was a hazy, foggy mess and every organ in his body was in literal pain. He was a little hungry, but that could be handled later when they're actually safe.

It didn't take them long to reach the corner of the motel. They walked close to the sides of the place, their bodies mere inches away from the concrete walls as they avoided the zombies that were in their way. Richie was thankfully good at it despite his worn-out state. He was just as sharp and quick, his movements precise and cautious. Eddie struggled to keep his eyes off Richie as the soft breeze swept the boy's hair back and the lights emitted by the lampposts bore down in a way that made him look unbearably pretty. 

Eddie shook those thoughts away as Richie released his arm, holding out a hand to him as though he was expecting something. For a brief moment, Eddie thought the boy wanted him to hold his hand, until he realized Richie was actually asking for Eddie's knife. 

The hypochondriac shoved a hand into his pocket and fumbled to take his switchblade out, handing it to the curly-haired boy. Eddie watched closely as Richie inserted the small blade into the gap between the doorknob and the portion of the door that had a hole in it. In a matter of seconds, Eddie heard a soft 'click', signifying that the door had been successfully opened. 

Richie pulled him inside, silently closing the door behind them, sighing gratefully when it didn't produce any sounds. When they turned to face the hallway, however, two or three zombies were limping around, portions of their body bitten off and exposed to the harsh, cold air. There was no way they were going to get past that. The halls were narrow and several pieces of broken furniture blocked their only way of getting through it without resorting to violence. 

But Richie had enough. Eddie could see the boy roll his eyes and mutter something incoherent and probably offensive under his breath, holding his blood-stained bat up. All he did was hand Eddie his pocket knife back before charging at the zombies. The brunet noticed that Richie's movements were a little sloppier and unhinged than they usually were. The boy was obviously tired, a bitter expression clouding his features as a mantra of curse words left his chapped lips. Eddie watched him fight, although he was more awake than he had ever been all night, holding onto his switchblade and waiting for any more zombies to pounce. 

He and Richie immediately rushed deeper into the hallway, but not before Eddie leaned down to pick up a key from one of the corpses' pockets. He looked down at the key in his hands while Richie whacked the zombies, squinting a little to see better. 13B.

"Room 13B," Eddie yelped, dodging a zombie right on time and stabbing it in the eye, wincing when blood oozed out of the damaged skin. It fell to the ground along with the other bodies. Richie grunted in response, bashing another zombie's head against the wall with a wet splatter before grabbing Eddie by the arm with his free hand and dragging him down the hallway. Thankfully, when they rounded the corner, the door leading to the room was standing there. It was free of zombies (hopefully) and it looked like it hadn't been opened yet. 

"Keys," Richie muttered and Eddie tossed him the keys, watching as he fumbled to insert it into the keyhole. Once successful, he twisted it clockwise before it clicked open. And suddenly, they were in the room and Richie was locking the door behind them. At the same time, Eddie had flipped the light-switch on. They tossed their backpacks to the side.

The first thing Eddie noticed in the room was that there was only 1 bed. But he was far too tired to even care, not even bothering to kick his shoes off when he flopped onto the bed. He sighed in satisfaction when his body collapsed against the soft cushions. The fan above them was spinning slowly and soft dim lights illuminated the room. From behind him he heard Richie groan then suddenly, Richie was laying on top of him, the brunet's back pressed against the curly-haired boy's torso. 

Eddie whined, planting both of his hands on the mattress and attempting to push himself up but to no avail. "Please get off me," He muttered tiredly. "No you," Richie grumbled. Eddie's cheeks flushed when he felt the boy nuzzle into the crook of his neck. "Get off or I'll spit on you," The hypochondriac threatened weakly. He was too exhausted for Richie's shit.

Richie whined, ignoring Eddie's frustrated protests as he continued to lay on top of him. It only took Eddie a couple more minutes to give up, letting Richie lay there while he tried to ignore the boy's soft breaths against his neck. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face into the sheets. He was about to lull himself to sleep before he felt the weight on his back ease and he heard footsteps moving away from him. 

He shifted a little to look at the raven-haired boy, whose eyes lit up like he'd just gotten a great Christmas present. He plopped himself up on one elbow, an eyebrow raised in question as he eyed the teen. He used a hand to rub an eye. "What are you doing?" He asked. Richie turned to look at him. "Why? Miss me already?" He teased. Eddie ignored the heat creeping up his neck. He huffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance as he shifted to turn away from the boy. Richie snorted, "I'm using this hot tub we've been so graciously blessed with." Eddie pursed his lips. What if the water wasn't safe? What if Richie got infected? What if--

Eddie broke out of his short train of thought, eyeing Richie's bloody clothes. The river was safe, surely he didn't have to worry about this. Richie will be fine. He snickered, "Yeah, you need to get all that blood off you. You're starting to look like Carrie White." Richie shrugged, gently swinging the door back and forth, a shit-eating grin curving the corners of his mouth. "What can I say? Your mom's been having an extra heavy flow and she needed my help," The pale boy joked. Eddie held up his middle finger, scowling at the taller male. His stomach twisted into knots upon seeing the annoyingly charming smile adorning his friend's lips. "Choke on a dick, Tozier," He spat.

"Only if it's yours, babe," Richie cooed obnoxiously, holding a hand to his mouth and blowing a kiss towards Eddie. The hypochondriac scoffed, "Take your kisses and shove them up your ass." Richie let out a laugh that made Eddie's heart stop for a split second. "Do it yourself," Richie stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

Eddie breathed out, rolling onto his back and spreading his arms. He never thought he'd be this overjoyed to lay down on a bed. Not even the snarls and groans coming from the other side of the door could ruin this for him, he was too exhausted and sleepy. He scanned the room for a bit, noticing the flat-screen TV parallel to the bed. He turned to look at the bedside table, his eye catching the remote above the drawers. 

He propped himself up on his shoulders and reached out for the remote. Once he realized he was too far away, he stood up from the bed and moved closer to the table, lazily taking the remote and opening the TV. Once it was open, he switched between the channels until he reached the news. 

They were currently broadcasting how every other state was dealing with the situation, showing how the people rioted across the streets, running past vehicles and pushing past each other to get somewhere safe. The thing was, no place was safe anymore. Everywhere you turn you'd see zombies. Eddie felt bad for all the people in the cities. He was honestly surprised that the news was still going at it. This disease was spreading fast, but not fast enough to kill fox news, apparently. 

Eddie's eyes were glued onto the screen as he watched silently, wincing when the camera focused on a helicopter crashing against a building. The ladder was down and he could clearly see the zombies grabbing onto it. He shifted on the bed, frowning. The frame eventually grew smaller and the camera panned towards a devastated-looking reporter. 

"Unfortunately, none of the military forces scattered around the different states have been able to prevent the spreading of the virus," He adjusted his tie nervously, "All means of transportation have been cut off. The entire country is on lockdown, citizens will not be able to travel out of the country until the curve has been flattened and traces of the virus have been eliminated." 

Eddie listened eagerly, his brows furrowing and worry filling his system. "It's also worth mentioning that this disease has spread to half of the country. The infected states will be flashed on the screen in a moment. For now, all we can do is remain in our homes and pray for the best. Thank you, stay safe, and good night." 

Eddie moved to sit on the edge of the bed, leaning forward to get a better look at the list. What he saw made his heart drop. There on number 13 was California. Suddenly, he can't move, he can't breathe. It was as though he'd been punched in the gut. His heart was racing and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't take his eyes off the screen, and his mind was filled with awful thoughts. He was counting down every horrible possibility, wishing that none of those things would happen to his family. He clenched his fists tightly, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. He scrambled for the remote, shutting the TV off before throwing the small device across the room out of anger and frustration. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, taking in a deep breath. He wanted to scream. He wanted to fucking scream. 

But he can't, all he could do was let out a weak cry. He placed a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking violently as sobs wracked his body. Then he heard the door click.

"That was well needed," Came Richie's voice. "It's a fucking miracle that the heater still works," He chuckled. He stopped his tracks when he saw Eddie crying on the bed. He didn't waste any more time, immediately closing the bathroom door behind him and walking towards the boy. "Hey, what's wrong?" Richie frowned, tossing his towel aside and sitting down next to Eddie. The brunet remained silent, letting his tears drip onto his dirty clothes. He kept a hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he squeezed his eyes shut. More tears slid down his freckled cheeks. It was silent for a while until he felt Richie's hand on his shoulder. "Eddie-"

"California's on the list, it's on the fucking list," Eddie choked, his voice cracking pathetically as he sobbed. He turned to look towards Richie, his eyes brimming with tears. "What if it's already too late? Oh fuck, what if the military- what if they don't hold up?" He rambled, the words rolling off his tongue rapidly. Richie frowned. "They will," He reassured. Eddie let out a humorless chuckle, shrugging the boy's hand off his shoulder and wiping away the salty tears that streamed down his face. 

"Don't give me that bullshit, Richie," He spat. "We've seen all the shit going around the other places, we haven't come across any state that's free of zombies. We're barely even halfway!" He carded his slim fingers through his messy brunet locks, more tears escaping his eyes. "I'm fucking terrified, all right? I want to see my family again but we're too far away!" He went on, a helpless sob slipping past his lips, "I don't wanna fucking lose them, Rich. They're all I have left," He cried. Richie couldn't say anything. He only stared at Eddie, who was hunched over, his face buried in his hands as he sobbed quietly. He hated that Richie had to see this, he hated how small he felt and how horrible the situation was. He was so fucking tired, he just wanted to see his family again. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to them. 

After a brief moment of silence, Richie spoke. "Eddie, look at me," He instructed softly. Eddie shook his head, harshly wiping his tears away. "Richie," He said weakly. "No, listen to me," Richie shook his head, grabbing Eddie by his shoulders and shifting so that he was standing in front of the small boy. He used his hand to gently lift up Eddie's chin. Hazel eyes locked with coal-black ones. Richie inhaled sharply, "They're going to be fine, okay? We've already come this far and we're both surviving pretty well," He went on. "If we've got this, then so do they. It's going to be okay, all right?" He wiped away the boy's tear. "Besides, they've got more backup, they have people protecting them. They're going to get through this, they're strong," He reassured, resting his hand on Eddie's cheek.

Eddie exhaled, reaching out to hold the hand on his cheek. He leaned into Richie's touch, crying. He hiccuped, more tears clouding his vision. "Shit, I'm so sorry you had to see me like this," He apologized, his voice barely above a whisper. Richie shook his head, his gaze softening. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to be sorry for," His other hand came up to wipe away the rest of the brunet's tears. Eddie continued to cry, his shoulders shaking and his chest rising and falling unsteadily. Even through his tears, he can see Richie's sad expression. 

"C'mere," Richie mumbled, pulling Eddie in for a tight embrace. Eddie immediately melted into the boy's touch, letting Richie hold him as he sobbed. He wrapped his arms around the boy's torso, squeezing him tightly. They stayed that way for a while, with Richie mumbling comforting, sweet things into Eddie's ear as he rubbed the boy's back. After what felt like hours, Eddie was finally able to calm himself down. He looked up at Richie tiredly. "I'm sorry," He apologized. Richie shook his head, sticking out his bottom lip. "Cut it out. You didn't do anything wrong," He ran his fingers through the other's hair, "It's okay to cry, it's okay to be scared. I understand." 

Eddie nodded, hugging Richie tighter. Only then did he realize that Richie was actually shirtless. Eddie flushed, sniffling. He pulled away from Richie, obviously flustered and taken aback. He tried not to look at Richie's bare chest as he pulled away. "I should take a shower or something too," He muttered, his cheeks heating up when Richie eyed him curiously. "I'm gonna get you all dirty," Eddie gestured awkwardly to Richie's bare torso. The lanky teen was obviously repressing a grin, affectionately ruffling Eddie's hair. "Take your time, man," He said. 

And with that, Eddie was taking an old clean shirt from his bag and he was shuffling into the bathroom, his face red and his heart going a hundred miles per hour. Despite the heaviness he felt, he can't help but feel flustered as well. He shook those thoughts away, stripping out of his dirty, bloody clothes and folding them. He took a quick shower, being sure to rinse out all the blood properly. Once he was sure that he was squeaky clean, he stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, throwing on his boxers and his shirt. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and entered the room, only to see Richie, still shirtless, staring directly at the ceiling. He seemed to be in deep thought, his eyes narrowing and his brows furrowed. Eddie raised a brow, "The fuck happened to you?" He asked, his voice a little scratchy from crying. Richie snapped out of his trance, shaking his head before shrugging. "Dunno, just thinking about Bev and the others," He responded. Eddie walked over to him, slipping into the other side of the bed and tucking himself into the blankets. "Do you think they'll come looking for us?" Eddie questioned, turning on his side to face the other boy. 

"We've been gone for 2 days, of course, they'll come after us." Richie paused, sighing. "Stan is persistent." Eddie nodded, "Yeah." He chewed on the inside of his cheek. "He really cares about you," He pointed out. Richie snorted, "Yeah, I know. He pretends to hate my guts but he really does love me." The other boy didn't bother replying to that, closing his eyes and exhaling. Silence stretched across the room for a bit. Eddie relished the feeling of having soft sheets and fluffy pillows surrounding him. It's been so long since he actually got to lay on a decent bed, it felt relaxing. "Bev is probably worried sick," Richie broke the silence, slumping down on the bed till the sheets reached his neck. 

"Shit," He swore all of a sudden, a small, nervous laugh slipping past his lips. Eddie opened his eyes, eyeing the boy curiously. "What?" He questioned. Richie shifted so that he was on his side facing Eddie. "She's going to whoop both of our asses if they ever find us," He went on. "Stanley too. Those two together are a force to be fuckin' reckoned with, I'd start worrying now if I were you," He joked, pushing his glasses up. He should probably take those off. 

"I feel like Ben's gonna stop Bev before she murders us," Eddie shrugged. "I'm not really worried about her, but Stan?" He shook his head, the corner of his lips tilting up a little. "It's him I'm absolutely terrified of. Nothing's gonna stop him from doing what he wants to us," He said. Richie giggled softly, a sound that made butterflies gather in the pit of Eddie's stomach. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I can though. I'll hold him off, distract him with weird facts about bird penises while you run. That'll work," He joked. Eddie raised a brow in amusement, chuckling. "What's your deal with Stan and birds?" 

"Stan loves birds. Pops a boner every time he sees one," Richie grinned. Eddie shook his head, "You're so fucking gross." The raven-haired boy laughed, inching a little closer to Eddie. The other boy didn't seem to notice, however. "S'not my fault you can't handle the truth, Eds." They shared a laugh, and for once, Eddie felt like he wasn't in the apocalypse. He felt like he was just on a normal trip with a friend. It felt comforting, honestly. And Eddie was grateful for this. It had been so long since he felt like things weren't so bad. He was glad that Richie made him feel that way.

The small boy yawned, feeling his eyes droop. "I think I'm gonna go sleep now," He mumbled sleepily. Richie ruffled his hair before turning over to his other side. "Yeah, me too. Sleep tight, Eds." He muttered. Eddie didn't bother correcting the nickname anymore. He shifted on his other side as well, settling into a comfortable position. "Good night," Eddie said. Richie remained quiet, though. A long moment of silence stretched across the room, and Eddie assumed that the boy was already asleep. He probably should sleep as well. He squeezed his eyes shut, lulling himself to sleep. 

"Eddie?" Richie suddenly spoke, his voice slightly muffled. Eddie hummed in response, only to be met with a pregnant pause. As Eddie was about to open his mouth to say something, Richie beat him to it. "If... If this all goes to shit— and I'm not saying it actually will, but if it does I—" He cut himself off. Eddie felt the boy shift behind him. He didn't move, staying deathly still in his spot. "You'll still have me," He finally said, his voice much clearer and much quieter. Eddie let out a prolonged breath, squeezing his eyes shut for a couple of seconds before shifting to face the other boy. He was thankful that it was dark, otherwise, the lanky teen would be able to see the pink tinting his freckled cheeks. 

"Thank you," Eddie said, his voice barely above a whisper. Richie wordlessly pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and squeezing him gently. Eddie tensed for a bit before he melted into the hug, his arms hesitantly coming up to wrap around Richie's torso. 

Eddie and Richie slept peacefully that night.

———————

“And that’s how I stabbed a zombie in the nuts," Richie concluded, a smug grin on his face as he slowly pulled over on the side of the road. It was late at night and they were a few feet away from an empty diner. After they left the motel, they were nearly swarmed by zombies once more because Richie had accidentally stepped on an empty Pepsi can on the sidewalk. They had to rush to get out of the town, seeing as how all the zombies were chasing them. Luckily, it didn't take them long until they lost the trail of corpses following them. Eddie didn't even have the energy to tell Richie off afterwards, he just wanted to get something to eat. 

After their encounter with the zombies, the rest of the trip went smoothly. They stopped over every now and then because they had to get something to eat, but other than that, there weren't many bumps in the road. However, Richie wouldn't shut up the entire time they were driving. He'd been telling Eddie about several strange encounters he had with the zombies, and all the boy could do was sit there and listen. It's like his mouth was a fucking motor, and Eddie wondered if he ever got tired of talking. It was absolutely infuriating. He wanted to tear his ears off. 

The brunet's brows knitted together and he shot Richie a nasty look. "If you don't shut up, the zombie's not gonna be the only one with a knife stuck in its dick," He grumbled. Richie made an offended noise, "Hey, don't be like that!" He stuck his bottom lip out, taking the keys out of the keyhole. He leaned back against his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, "It's a great story!" He defended. Eddie's face contorted, he shifted so that he was facing Richie. "Richie, that's fucking disgusting!" Richie groaned exasperatedly. "It's a zombie," He pointed out. "And? That doesn't make it any less gross," Eddie said. 

Richie let out a soft snort, "Aw, come on, don't pretend like you didn't find it funny." Eddie raised a brow, unamused. "Funny? I didn't even know I was supposed to be laughing," He spoke. Richie chuckled a little, a shit-eating grin curving the corners of his mouth, "Well I be fucked, Eds gets off a good one!" Eddie shook his head, "Shut up, Tozier." He shot him another glare, "And don't call me that." The grin adorning Richie's lips grew. "I'll call you whatever I want, sweet-cheeks," He cooed obnoxiously. "And besides, you love it when I call you Eds." The worst part was that Richie was right. 

Still, Eddie huffed angrily. He turned to face the door, unlocking it. He fumbled to take his switchblade out of his pocket, and once it was out he flipped it open. "You're insufferable," He muttered. "You love it," Richie teased. 

Eddie shot him a look, raising an eyebrow. "So what if I do?" He retorted. Fuck. Fuck, why did he say that? That was stupid. He should've settled with a simple 'fuck you!' Why did he have to make this awkward, fuck. 

The raven-haired boy fell silent, his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the right words to say. Eddie shook his head, trying to hide the embarrassed flush creeping up his freckled cheeks. He opened the door, cautiously pushing it open. "Don't flatter yourself too much," He muttered softly, resisting the urge to laugh at Richie's dumbfounded expression. 

Eddie shut the door behind him gently. His hazel eyes scanned the half-empty highway, making sure there were no zombies in the area. It was hard to see  
through all the trees surrounding them,  
and the light coming from the diner and the very few street lamps lining the side of the highway were their only source of light. Eddie had to be extra cautious. He gripped the switchblade tightly in his hand, hearing the door on the other end closing softly. He turned towards Richie. The boy had locked the car and he shot Eddie a look. "Ease up a little, won't you? I don't think there's anything outside," He spoke softly. "Shut up," Eddie hissed. 

The curly-haired boy snickered, shaking his head. He turned on his heels and made his way towards the diner, motioning for the smaller boy to follow him. Eddie followed behind him, his eyes still scanning the place. It was quiet. Almost too quiet. 

Richie pushed past the glass doors of the abandoned diner. He placed his hands on his hips and spun in a full circle, getting a good look at the place. Eddie watched him quietly, gripping the switchblade tightly in his hand. After a moment of silence stretched across the room, Richie cupped his hands over his mouth. "Hello?" He called out, dragging out the 'o'. Eddie tensed, his eyes widening in mortification. What the fuck was this dumbass doing? Is he trying to get them killed? The brunet's hazel eyes anxiously scanned the place. He was convinced that something was about to pop out. The loud shuffling that could be heard behind the door leading to the kitchen didn't go unnoticed. 

He stood next to Richie. "What are you doing?" He asked exasperatedly, keeping his voice hushed. "Are you retarded? You're gonna attract zomb—" 

Eddie was abruptly cut off by the door leading to the kitchen opening. 4 or 5 zombies stumbled out, scrambling to get to them. Eddie simply smacked the back of Richie's head, holding his switchblade out. Richie didn't wait for the zombies to get to them, charging at them and smashing the bloody bat over their heads. A zombie pounced on Eddie, causing the boy to stumble back. He was quick enough to stab its head, causing it to slump against him. He pushed it off himself, only to be jumped on by another zombie from behind. 

Eddie yelped in surprise, elbowing the zombie in the ribs before his hand shot up to stab it. That seemed to do the trick, causing the zombie to drop to the ground. Shit, he could've gotten bitten. That was a close call. Eddie's chest rose and fell unsteadily. He was hunched over, his heart beating rapidly. He inhaled sharply before he turned to look towards Richie, who was just about to bash the last zombie's head. And when he did, blood splattered all over the ground. 

Richie looked smug, letting out a soft whoop as he stepped over the corpses to get behind the counter. Eddie scowled, following him. "I hate you so fucking much," He hissed. Richie shot him a cat-like grin, resting his bat on the counter. He leaned against it. "Your mouth is saying that but your eyes are going 'oh, Richie! You're so strong and muscular and you look really hot when you're stabbing corpses!" His voice went up 3 octaves higher. He batted his eyelashes in an exaggerated manner. Eddie could feel the heat creep up his neck. He ignored it, moving over to the drawers behind the counter next to the other boy. Richie didn't stop, only leaning closer to Eddie. "Let's take our shirts off and kiss!'" He teased, making weird kissy noises. Eddie was at a loss for words. 

He turned away from Richie, trying to hide the red tinting his freckled cheeks. "You fucking wish," He muttered. Richie laughed softly, "I really do." The brunet opened his mouth to say something before closing it once more. He was sure his entire face was beet-red right now. What. What.

Eddie scoffed, pulling a drawer open and peeking inside. "Just go check if they've got hotdogs or some shit in the fridge," He instructed. "The fridge?" Richie raised a brow, "How're you sure the power's not out?" Is he fucking serious? 

Eddie's nose scrunched up and his eyebrows drew together. "Are you being serious right now?" He flashed the boy an incredulous look. "The street lamps are still going and we're literally standing under functioning lightbulbs right now," He pointed out. Richie ruffled his hair, causing him to swat the boy's hand away. "Observant lil' lad," Richie spoke in a thick (Irish? German? Russian? whatever, Eddie didn't fucking know) accent. He rolled his eyes, "I'm not observant. Or little. You're just fucking stupid." Richie snickered, "All right, don't rile yourself up too much, spaghetti." 

And with that, he was disappearing into the kitchen. Eddie huffed, muttering something about how Richie should stop calling him that. The boy continued to shuffle through the items in the drawer, looking for anything that might be useful. Luckily enough, after several minutes of searching, he was able to find a pistol at the bottom drawer. Jackpot.

He pulled it out cautiously, quickly realizing that it had no bullets. He dug his hand into the several objects in the drawer, pulling out 5 or 6 bullets. He carefully placed one into the gun, quickly switching on the safety before shoving the rest of the bullets into the pockets of his jacket. He hoisted himself off the ground and made his way into the kitchen with a sly grin. He busted through the door, leaning against the doorframe and holding up the gun. He could hear shuffling coming from behind the metal counter, he can see Richie trying to reach for something underneath it. The boy was obviously struggling. Eddie grinned even wider. 

Eddie waved the pistol around the air. "Look what I found," He hummed, pleased with himself. The clattering stopped momentarily and Richie emerged from behind the counter, a dumb chef's hat seated on the very top of his head and a blood-stained apron wrapped around his torso. Eddie coughed into his hand, trying to hide the amused chuckle that slipped past his lips. 

Richie eyed the gun before his gaze moved towards Eddie. "Neat," He spoke. He leaned forward on the metal counter, holding one of his hands out, "Now gimme." Eddie averted his gaze from the boy, looking down at the gun in his hands. He shrugged, "Nope, I think I'll keep it," He said smugly. Richie snorted, pushing himself off the counter and turning away from Eddie. He took a bowl from one of the shelves and set it down on the sink. Eddie was about to open his mouth to tell Richie that it was a stupid idea to be cooking (he was certain that these items were dirty as fuck and he didn't want to get infected), but then Richie beat him to it. 

"Do you even know how to shoot?" Richie asked. Eddie raised a brow, obviously taking this as a challenge. He switched off the safety and aimed near where Richie was standing. He was sure that the raven-haired boy heard the soft 'click', but he reacted too slowly. By the time Richie had whipped his head around to look at Eddie, the boy had already pulled the trigger and fired near Richie's feet. "Fucking hell!" The lanky teen let out a surprised yelp, holding onto the edge of the sink as he stared at Eddie with wide eyes. For a moment Eddie was scared that he might've shot Richie again. But for the most part, he was surprised that he was able to keep his aim. Maybe he could actually be good with a gun. 

Richie's hand shot up to clutch his chest. His chef's hat fell off his head and he lifted his other hand up in surrender. " Okay, okay! I yield, I'm sorry! Sheesh. Christ," Richie breathed out, muttering something about shitting himself. Eddie couldn't contain his laughter, clutching his stomach as he cackled. He could feel Richie's eyes on him, but he was enjoying this too much to care. 

Once the laughter had died down, Richie spoke. "You've gone mad," He joked. "Says the one who literally charged into a group of fucking zombies in a gas station. With barely any protection, might I add." Eddie pushed himself off the doorframe and made his way towards the metal counter parallel to the curly-haired boy, taking a seat on the surface and gently swinging his legs back and forth. Richie shot him a look, "Hey, for the record, you've done some pretty stupid shit too." 

Of course, Eddie knew that he'd done several dumb shit during this trip. He just didn't want to admit it so he can get a rise out of Richie (because as much as he hated to admit it, he thoroughly enjoyed the bickering.) "All right," Eddie crossed his arms over his chest, "Name one dumb thing I've done this whole trip. I bet you can't." Richie lifted a soapy spatula from the sink, waving it around exasperatedly. "Well, you tried to shoot me just now!" He pointed out. Eddie shook his head, "I wasn't trying to shoot you! I was just proving a point." Richie raised a brow, opening the faucet and rinsing the soap off the spatula. "That point being?" He questioned. 

Eddie fished a bullet out of his pocket and placed it into the pistol, switching the safety on before holding it up. "That I deserve this gun more than you do," He went on, "You're already bad enough with a damn baseball bat. Imagine you with a gun." Richie rolled his eyes, although Eddie could see a small smile hinting at his lips. "Whatever you say, Spagheds. Just don't waste your bullets," He ran the spatula under the water again. 

The smaller male snickered, "Yeah, and don't waste your time trying to cook something. I'm pretty sure most of the stuff in this place is infected," He pointed out. He actually was kind of concerned though. They've already come so far. He'd be really fucking pissed if the reason why they don't make it to California is because of some infected cheeseburgers. The lanky teen clicked his tongue, "No shit, that's why I'm washing them."

"Well, what if the water's infected?" Eddie pressed. Richie stopped washing the dishes, turning to face him. Eddie can see the gears turning in his head, which usually didn't lead to anything good. "Only one way to find out," Richie chirped, leaning down to the sink and sticking his tongue out to take a couple of sips from the water. Eddie's jaw dropped, immediately scolding Richie for doing the dumbest thing anybody could possibly do. 

He hopped off the counter to smack the back of Richie's head. The boy was still laughing, though, seemingly unaffected by the water. Still, Eddie was pissed. "Stop being so careless, you dumbass!" Eddie scolded. Richie held his hands up in defense, "I've done worse! Calm down, I'm not even turning!" His fingers flew up to his eyes. His glasses were pushed up to his forehead as he spread his eyelids, his eyes going wider than normal. "See! Zombie-proof!" He reassured the boy. Eddie huffed. "Fine, but if we both turn into fucking zombies after this I'm going to eat you," He threatened. 

Richie laughed, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "You gonna take me in your mouth, baby?" He cooed. Eddie sputtered, at a loss for words once more. His entire face heated up and all he could do was slap Richie's arm while the other boy laughed. "You're so fucking disgusting, I hate you," Eddie grumbled. "Aren't you just a ray of sunshine," Richie spoke, sarcasm evident in his tone. Just as Eddie was about to respond, loud clattering noises could be heard from the backdoor a couple of feet away from them. 

They were both silenced and Richie immediately shut the faucet. He stood next to Eddie, holding onto his arm as they stared at the source of the sound. The atmosphere visibly dropped and both of them were tensed. They waited for something else to happen, but nothing did. Eddie could practically hear his own heartbeat. 

But then the clattering sounded off again, and Eddie could hear soft cries coming from inside as the doorknob rattled profusely. Fear brewed inside Eddie, his heart beating faster than it had all day. His hand was gripping the gun tightly, his thumb flipping the switch so that the safety was no longer on. 

As anticipated, something came stumbling into the room. Someone. It was a girl, she was deathly pale and dark veins lined her face and bare arms. She looked way too young to be around this area on her own, and she was bleeding. Eddie could very clearly see the bite mark on her arm. Oh my God. She was bitten. 

Eddie's heart dropped to his stomach and his knees suddenly grew weak. She looked so young. It made Eddie sick looking at her. The girl locked eyes with him. He can't move. He can only stare. Fuck, of fucking course. Eddie shot the gun. And the sound brought her here. He was so stupid. So fucking stupid.

"Help me, please!" The person pleaded, her high-pitched voice scratchy and shaky as her limbs twitched. "Please!" She cried out pathetically. She struggled to keep herself up, stumbling a couple of times. Richie backed away, his hand coming up to hold onto Eddie's arm. He tried to pull the boy away, but he wouldn't budge. He leaned close to the boy, "Eds," He tried to tug him along. Eddie couldn't move his feet off the floor, he can only stare at the person, who seemed to have heard this. 

She staggered towards the two. "No! Please, don't leave me here, don't leave," She gasped out, "I'm— I'm not gonna bite you," She insisted, although she fell onto the ground in front of the two. She curled in on herself, her brunette locks falling over her face. She was crying so hard that her shoulders shook with every sob that left her lips. Eddie's mouth felt dry and he felt as though he was about to throw up. His palms were sweaty and he felt like he can't stand for long. 

"Please, please, help me," She sobbed, inhaling sharply before crying out in pain. The sound went straight to Eddie's heart, and it was almost as if he could feel the pain himself. He wanted to move away, to run away from her and leave her there. But he just can't. He can't leave her here. She looked so young, she was in pain. He had to do something. He can't leave her like this. When she let out another cry of pain, Eddie felt his chest tighten even more. Richie backed away, calling out to Eddie. "Eddie, what the fuck are you doing?!" He yelled. Eddie's fists tightened and his knuckles turned white.

Whoever this girl was, wherever she came from, he didn't give a shit. He wanted— needed to help her. But as he took another look at her, he realized she was far too gone. He couldn't do anything about it. She was gonna turn at any second and he can't do anything about it. He didn't know her, but the thought of watching someone turn right before your eyes knowing you weren't able to do anything made him sick to his stomach. She was far too gone. He can't help her. 

He looked away from the girl, squeezing his eyes shut and exhaling. He shakily lifted his gun up, pointing it towards her head. There's nothing he can do anymore. He can't help her. 

When she let out another cry, he forced his eyes open and their eyes locked once more. He could see the terrified, desperate look in her eyes. And he felt really fucking wrong. 

"Please, don't," She pleaded helplessly, her hazel eyes clouded with tears. Eddie couldn't look, he squeezed his eyes shut, looking away from the girl. His index finger hovered over the trigger. 

[ "Please," El looked up at him, her hazel eyes filling to the brim with tears as she watched him shove his bags into the back of their dad's truck. He was leaving for college. "Stay, don't leave me alone with mom," She pleaded, her brunette locks falling over her face. Eddie shook his head sadly, turning to face her, "I have to go. But I'll visit you every Christmas and Thanksgiving," He promised. He didn't want to leave her here, but he can't bring her to the campus. His sister shook her head no, a steady stream of tears sliding down her face. "Stay, please." ]

"Please!" 

The girl in front of him pleaded once more. When Eddie opened his eyes, tears were clouding his vision. He was sure that Richie was shouting at him, but he can't process what was going on. Eddie looked down at her again, and he felt like he was looking at his sister. And he had a gun pointed at her. He felt awful. He felt so sick. 

He can't fucking do it. 

Then Richie grabbed the gun from his hand, muttering something Eddie can't understand. The last thing he saw was the horror clouding the girl's eyes before he squeezed his eyes shut. A gunshot went off, and the crying stopped. There in front of them laid a lifeless body. Eddie can't stop the tears from flowing. He opened his eyes once again to look at the girl, blood pooling around her head and her hazel eyes wide open. He felt like an awful fucking person. He can't breathe. She looked so much like his sister. This— this wasn't okay. Fuck. Fuck. 

"What the fuck was that for?!" Richie exclaimed, not bothering to turn towards Eddie, running his slim fingers through his hair stressfully. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, not bothering to fight Richie. "I told you to fucking run, Eddie, I—" He turned to face the brunet. Eddie couldn't see him, but he can feel the boy's intense stare on him. "Eds," Richie began, his tone much gentler and his voice much softer.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't do it," He croaked out pathetically, his hands shaking. "I'm sorry," He repeated, turning away from Richie and rushing out of the diner. He sobbed quietly, unable to stop himself. It was stupid. This whole entire thing was stupid. 

He walked over to the car, trying to keep as silent as possible. Once he got to the front; he immediately tried to open the door, but to no avail. He harshly wiped away the tears slipping down his cheeks, sliding down against the car door and sitting on the ground. He didn't fucking care if anyone or anything heard him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, silent sobs slipping past his lips as his shoulders shook violently. 

He sat there for what felt like hours, his heart aching and his stomach coiling. He didn't even notice that Richie was sitting next to him until he felt a hand on his arm. "Eddie," Richie began softly. 

"She looked so much like my sister," Eddie croaked out, wiping away the tears that just kept coming. "That's why I couldn't do it," He reasoned, his voice barely above a whisper. Silence stretched out between them. Richie let Eddie cry, eventually scooting closer and wordlessly wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him close. Eddie buried his face into the other boy's shoulder, crying softly. 

For once, Richie wasn't able to utter a word.

————————

Eddie remained quiet as he stared down at his reflection in the water. He could make out the freckles dotting his rosy cheeks, as well as his red puffy eyes and his unkempt brown locks. He looked like he hadn't showered in a week. The events that took place in the diner has been replaying in Eddie's head for a while. The more he thought about it, the more hollow and empty he felt. He wanted to get his mind off it, so Richie decided they should stop by the river and "have fun". Eddie wasn't having fun, though. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. He felt numb. But he still kind of appreciated Richie's efforts. 

He pulled his knees up to his chest. The water suddenly rippled, ruining the reflection. He could hear a loud splash echo throughout the river. He could also feel droplets on his arms and his face. His gaze drifted towards Richie, who was knee-deep in the water, rinsing the wounds tainting his pale skin and the blood that had dried up on his clothes. Eddie was sure that this was unsafe, seeing as how there were probably zombies wandering around the forest. But he was far too drained and far too miserable to care. 

He watched Richie for a bit, taking in his sharp features. He was really really pretty under the moonlight. Even when he was tripping over his feet and cursing like a damn sailor, he was still pretty. Eddie could stare at him all day if Richie allowed him. He was a good distraction too. Looking at him lessened the ache in Eddie's heart. The brunet didn't look away when Richie turned to his direction. It looked like he was finally done cleaning himself up. 

Eddie should probably do the same. He scooped water  
into his hands, splashing it on his face. He rolled the sleeves of his jacket up before resuming. He could hear Richie singing something under his breath when he got closer. The brunet recognized it was some 50's song. He's heard it on his dad's old radio enough times to know what it was. When Richie realized that Eddie was staring at him, he paused, pretending to hold a mic in his hands before striking an overdramatic pose. The brunet didn't react. 

"Tell me you're love is," He sang louder, a little off-key. "Still only ma-hiiine!" He belted out. That's when Eddie's eyes widened. He nervously looked around. This dumbass was gonna attract zombies. Again. He seriously didn't want to relive what just happened earlier.

"Richie," Eddie hissed, but the boy dismissed him. "Pleeaase Eddiiieee," He dragged out the last syllable, pointing directly at the smaller male. He moved closer, he was about a meter away from where Eddie was seated. Eddie flushed, trying to cover it up by looking around. "Don't make me weh-ate, too laaaaw-ooong!" He practically yelled. "Ohh-oh, ohohohhh!" He was in front of Eddie now, grinning widely upon seeing the red tinting Eddie's freckled cheeks. What a fucking asshole. Richie knew exactly what he was doing and Eddie wanted to hate him. But he can't. The brunet shushed him, but to no avail. "Shut up, you're going to get us—"

"You left me laaaaast septembeeer!" Richie pretended to hold the mic close to his mouth, moving his head from side to side dramatically. Eddie scowled, silently cursing the people who wrote this song. Out of all the names they could've chosen, it just had to be his, huh? The lanky teen didn't stop. "To return to me bee-fore loooo—" But then he did, because Eddie lifted a hand up to cover his mouth. 

With his face still burning, he glared at the older boy. Richie blinked once, then twice, planting both of his hands on either side of Eddie. The smaller male averted his gaze from Richie, his eyes scanning the area for anything that could harm them. He wasn't able to see or hear anything, so that was a huge fucking relief. When the brunet was sure that Richie wasn't going to sing anymore, he removed the hand, letting it fall back down onto his lap. Richie was grinning. "Hi," He spoke softly. Butterflies gathered in the pit of Eddie's stomach. "You're a jackass," He spat. 

Only then did he realize how close their faces actually were. He was sure his entire face was beet-red, judging by the way Richie chuckled. "I know," He said smugly. He could feel Richie's arms wrap around his torso, pulling him even closer. "Are you feeling any better, though?" He questioned. The brunet's heart swelled. He caved in, incapable of lying to Richie. Especially when he was looking at him like that. He nodded slowly, not trusting his voice. Fuck Richie for making him feel this way. He wanted to hate this so fucking badly. 

The raven-haired boy hummed, resting his head on Eddie's lap. "That's good," He mumbled. Eddie didn't respond, resisting the urge to card his fingers through Richie's fluffy locks. He sighed. "Don't pull that shit off again," Eddie muttered, pausing for a split second before begrudgingly adding, "Please." Richie tilted his head sideways, looking up at Eddie. "What shit?" He asked. Eddie huffed, "Screech like a fuckin' maniac. You're acting like there aren't any zombies around." 

The raven-haired boy lifted his head up from Eddie's lap momentarily to take in his surroundings before shrugging and looking back up at his friend. "I don't see any of the fuckers," He responded. "Still, we need to be more careful," Eddie reasoned. Richie didn't argue with him, staring at him for a couple of seconds before his head fell back into Eddie's lap. 

"Yessir," He responded. The brunet raised a brow in disbelief. "And you expect me to believe you that easily?" He eyed the boy suspiciously. Richie rolled his eyes, "What. You want me to, I dunno, swear on it or some shit?" Eddie didn't respond. Richie huffed, standing up properly and holding his right hand up. He switched into his British dude persona, clearing his throat before speaking. "I, Richard Wentworth Tozier, promise to never ever scream. Like, ever again," He paused, flashing Eddie a cat-like grin. "Unless I'm in bed with Mrs. K."

"Oh my god, shut the fuck up," Eddie flicked his forehead, causing Richie's hands to fly up and hold his enormous fucking fivehead in pain. He whined, and Eddie snorted, "It wasn't even that hard." 

"But it was!" Richie whined. "It was achingly hard, so so very hard. Throbbing—" 

"Jesus Christ, Richie," Eddie pushed himself off the rocks, leaving Richie in the water. "Shut up," He spoke. "I was joking!" Richie laughed, hoisting himself onto the rock and going after Eddie. "Hold your horses, partner. I need to put on my darn boots!" He called out in an awful Texan accent. Eddie didn't look back, slipping pushing past the several branches and following the path leading to their car. "Hey, I said wait!" He heard Richie hiss. The brunet turned back for a split second, biting down on his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. 

He continued to walk, wary of his surroundings. He had taken his switchblade out, holding it close. He eventually reached the car. Only then did he realize that he didn't have the keys on it. Huffing, he leaned against the window, crossing his arms over his chest and watching Richie trip over his feet on the way to the car. When he got to Eddie, the brunet noticed that he had several twigs and leaves stuck in his hair. He snorted and Richie glared at him. He took out the car keys and let Eddie into the passenger seat. Richie slid into the driver's seat, inserting the key into the keyhole before twisting it. The engine whirred to life. 

He got settled in his seat, closing the door shut and making sure the others were locked. His fingers curled around the wheel. "We should find a place to stay tonight," He glanced at Eddie, "I saw a billboard for a motel nearby, we can crash there for a bit." The brunet nodded, slumping down on his seat. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as Richie began to drive once more. "Sleep, Eds," Richie spoke softly. "I'll wake you up when we get there." Eddie didn't respond, closing his eyes and quickly drifting off to sleep. 

———

"Eddie my love,"

"I told you to stop singing that," Eddie hissed, locking the door behind him. He could still hear the zombies outside scratching and pounding at the door. Richie switched on the lights so that both of them could see the room clearly. They were on the second floor of the motel, seeing as how they couldn't bust in through one of the rooms on the first floor. Not to mention that there were several zombies swarming them down there. They were in a room at the very end of the hall and outside was a balcony that led down to a rusty looking emergency ladder. As long as they had an easy way out, Eddie was fine with that. 

"I love you so-ohh..." Richie continued to hum softly, ignoring the irritated look on Eddie's face. The raven-haired boy tossed his bag onto the side of the bed, flopping down on the cushions and spreading his ridiculously long limbs out. He almost took over the entire bed.

Eddie huffed, "Move over, asshat." He kicked his shoes off, sliding his jacket off as well before lying down next to Richie on the bed. There was a long moment silence between them, and for a split second, Eddie thought Richie had dozed off. He was sleepy too, though. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having someone next to him. When the silence went on, he was convinced that Richie did fall asleep. He breathed out, letting himself sink into the cushions. 

But just as he was about to fall asleep, he felt the boy shift from beside him. "I smell like piss," Richie grumbled, probably half-awake. Eddie snorted, "Go take a shower, then." The raven-haired boy whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "I was just getting comfy," He complained. Eddie snickered, staring up at him, although he was barely able to open his eyes. "Too fucking bad," He teased. Richie sighed, "Fine. M'gonna go shower. You wanna go next?" He questioned sleepily. Eddie thought it was kind of cute. The brunet hummed in response.

Without giving it much thought, Richie leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Eddie's forehead. And with that, he was wordlessly trudging off into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. It only registered in Eddie's head a few seconds later. He opened his eyes, his mouth gaping and heat creeping up his freckled cheeks. What the fuck? What the fuck. What the fuck.

Eddie slithered into the blanket, turning over to his side and pulling the fabric over his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, exhaling. That was probably nothing. Richie was probably just out of it because he was tired. Eddie shouldn't look too much into this. This was nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

After what felt like hours of panicking, Eddie felt the bed dip. That probably meant that Richie was done. He held his breath. Fuck. Okay. Stop thinking about the kiss, Eddie. It was just a kiss on the forehead. That's all it was.

Then he felt Richie's arms wrap around his waist, pulling him close to his body. Eddie's breath hitched. He heard Richie chuckle from behind him, his breath fanning over the brunet's ear. Eddie suppressed a shiver. What the fuck? What was going on? WHAT? 

"I know you're awake, Eds," Richie spoke, one of his hands squeezing Eddie's hips gently. Eddie wasn't able to stop himself from gasping. With a sharp inhale and his heart pounding against his ribcage, he turned to face the other boy. But before he could utter another word, Richie closed the gap between them. Eddie froze, his mind screaming at him from all angles. When Richie noticed that Eddie wasn't kissing back, he pulled away, his coal-black irises scanning the boy's face. Eddie immediately missed the contact. He pressed his lips hard against Richie's, not bothering to give a shit anymore. 

Richie let out a satisfied moan that went straight to Eddie's crotch. The brunet shivered, their mouths disconnecting for a split second. Suddenly Richie flipping them over and he was on top of the smaller boy, his hands on either side of his head. Eddie's heart was beating so quickly and his entire body was in flames. Richie kissed him again. 

And again. 

And again. 

Eddie dissolved into a mess of whimpers and whines as the raven-haired boy began to kiss down his neck. Fuck, that was good. That was really fucking good. 

Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, letting himself melt against the soft cushions, enjoying the feeling of his friend's lips brushing against the sensitive skin on his neck. Richie planted soft, delicate kisses down Eddie's neck until his lips came in contact with the tanned boy's collarbone. That's when he bit down, causing the brunet to jolt. A strangled moan tore out of his throat as he desperately tried to pull Richie's body closer to his own. He wiggled and squirmed, his hands coming up to grip the raven-haired boy's shoulders. That didn't seem to affect Richie's movements.

He shivered, tugging on Richie's hair only to have their lips roughly pressed against each other. Richie pulled Eddie closer, who had an arm draped over Richie's shoulder and another hand toying with the other's curly jet-black locks. Their breaths mingled as the taller male pulled away, pressing their foreheads together as he struggled to zip down Eddie's pants and pull them off. Eddie whined as Richie pressed kisses all over his face, hoping it would actually land on his own lips. He gently tugged on Richie's raven locks, causing the boy to chuckle, "Cute."

Eddie scowled. "Shut up and kiss me, Tozier," He ordered. Richie shook his head, chuckling lowly before landing a soft kiss on the corner of Eddie's mouth. The brunet groaned in frustration. Fine, he'll do it himself. He wordlessly pushed Richie off him, causing the boy to land on his back next to Eddie. The small boy moved swiftly, straddling the taller male and sitting directly on top of his erection. Eddie closed the gap between them, a relieved moan slipping past his lips. Richie complied, letting Eddie push him against the sheets and kiss him. 

The brunet pulled away, taking in the gorgeous sight before him before rolling his hips heatedly against Richie's. He could feel the raven-haired boy's fingers curling around his thighs as he tilted his head back and groaned. He could also feel how achingly hard the boy was. Eddie hummed in satisfaction, continuing to grind on Richie and leaning down to leave marks on the pale skin on his neck. His hands slithered down the boy's torso until he reached the boy's bottom half. He fumbled to get Richie's belt off, pulling away from him for a brief moment. Once Eddie was able to unbuckle the boy's belt, he hastily slipped his shirt off and tossed it with their other discarded clothes on the floor. He continued to work on Richie's pants, hurriedly unzipping them and pulling them down to his thighs. 

Richie breathed out shakily when Eddie palmed him through his boxers. The brunet shot him a cat-like grin, moving back up to kiss him. Without uttering another word, he slipped his hand into the boy's boxers, curling his fingers around the boy's member and tugging. Richie gasped, a hand coming up to grip Eddie's arm. "Eds," Richie moaned softly. 

Eddie groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, pumping the boy's erection faster. He was practically humping Richie's thigh at this point. There was a tight coil in his stomach and his dick was aching to be touched. He pressed a sloppy kiss on Richie's lips, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth. He moved faster, gasping into the kiss when he felt the boy's hands slither past his shirt. Richie's hands roamed around his torso, his feather-light touches making the small boy whine pathetically. The raven-haired boy grinned against his lips, causing Eddie to flick his wrist faster. Richie's hands wandered lower and lower until they were inside Eddie's pants. 

The brunet pulled away from the kiss with a surprised moan when he felt Richie squeeze his ass. "Richie," He whimpered, speeding up the pace. He heard Richie groan from below him. He locked eyes with the boy who was staring right at him, his eyes were half-lidded, his pupils were blown and his face was flushed. "Fuck, you're so pretty, baby," He praised. Eddie breathed out shakily, grinding down on the boy's thigh, aching to be touched. Richie's hands were still on his ass, squeezing teasingly. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open when he felt Richie's hand move to the front of his pants, palming his clothed erection. "Ah— I'm gonna come like this, Eds. You're so fucking hot," He swore breathlessly. 

Eddie leaned forward, his movements growing erratic as he bucked up into Richie's hand. No more than a few seconds later, Richie was letting out a long moan and Eddie could feel him spill all over his hand. Fuck, that was hot. Eddie was close too. "Rich— Richie, 'm gonna come too, oh my god," He breathed out. Richie didn't say anything else, pulling him close and whispering filthy things into his ear. That was enough to make Eddie jolt, shivering as he felt his orgasm course through his body.

Then Eddie woke up.

The small boy's eyes snapped open and his entire body tensed. He realized that Richie's arms were wrapped around him and his back was pressed against the other boy's chest. He was still fully clothed, though. He must've fallen asleep last night while waiting for Richie to finish showering. A dark flush crept across Eddie's cheeks and a single drop of sweat slid down the side of his face. 

Fuck. That was just a dream. Eddie didn't know whether he should be grateful or disappointed. 

Only then did he realized how sweaty and warm he actually was, and how sticky his skin felt and how his brown locks were sticking to his forehead. Eddie winced, wondering how Richie still managed to snuggle up next to him. Then he noticed how uncomfortably tight his pants were. It took his hazy mind a couple of seconds to realize exactly why his bottom half felt that way. But when it finally hit him, he froze, absolutely mortified. 

Did he just... Does he seriously have a fucking boner?

Eddie carefully lifted the sheets off his body, peering down at his lower half. His eyes widened when he realized that he, indeed, popped a boner. A mantra of curse words rang throughout his head. He felt Richie shift next to him, his thin pale arms coming up to wrap around his torso. A blush crept up his face when Richie mumbled something that sounded like: "Warm, stay." Eddie shook his head. "Let go, douchebag, I'm gonna go take a shower," He muttered, removing Richie's arm off his torso. Richie whined, letting Eddie go anyway and turning away from the boy. 

The brunet bit his lower lip, completely pushing the blanket off himself and slipping out of the bed and grabbing clothes from his backpack in the process. He awkwardly waddled towards the bathroom, cursing himself for that stupid dream and for this stupid hell-sent hard-on.

Eddie shut the door behind him softly, exhaling slowly. He threw his clothes onto the closed toilet seat and rubbed a hand over his face. Every limb in his body was on fire and he was sweating from head to toe. His pants felt way too tight and his mind was swimming. He leaned against the wall behind him, squeezing his eyes shut and taking another deep breath. Fuck, okay, so he had a wet dream about Richie and now he has a fucking boner to deal with, this wasn't a big deal. This was nothing. 

Wrong, it was a huge deal. And it made Eddie want to punch himself in the face. Repeatedly. 

The brunet groaned, slapping his freckled cheeks in an attempt to distract himself from imagining the scenarios he'd just dreamt of. Maybe if he just ripped his dick off this'll go away. Or if he just killed Richie. Or maybe both. Eddie sighed, detaching himself from the wall and deciding that he was going to take a shower now. He removed his shirt first, folding it neatly and placing it on top of the other clothes piled on the toilet seat. When he looked back up, his eyes locked onto the area between his neck and his collar bone. His breath hitched and his entire face turned beet-red. 

The mark Richie had left on him that night in the pharmacy was still there on his skin. It was small, but it was dark, purple, and very much visible. He cautiously lifted a hand up to trace his fingers along the hickey. He remembered the feeling of Richie's mouth against his neck, biting and kissing his sensitive skin. His dick twitched and he shivered, letting his hand drop back down to his side. His boxers were so painfully tight and images no one would ever want to see were swirling around his head. 

He hesitantly unlocked the door and twisted the doorknob open. He looked into the room, his eyes glued onto the tall figure sleeping on the bed. Richie was still in a deep sleep, snoring softly as he held onto the pillow Eddie had him hug. The brunet chewed on his bottom lip. Surely, if he dealt with his problem, Richie wouldn't be able to hear him, right? He'll leave the shower on, he'll try to keep quiet. Eddie slipped back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning against it. It wouldn't hurt to ease his frustration, wouldn't it? 

Fuck it. 

Eddie quickly removed his pants, then his boxers, nearly tripping over his feet as he scrambled to get in the shower, tossing his boxers to the side in the process. He hastily slid the shower curtain all the way to the other side of the wall, making sure that no one can see him. He opened the shower, groaning a little when he felt the warm water trickle down his tanned skin. Eddie took a couple of seconds to breathe, trying to ignore the throbbing ache on the lower half of his body. 

After moments of contemplating his life choices, he finally reached down. His fingers carefully curled around his arousal, causing him to grunt softly. He leaned sideways against the wall to support himself. He started to move his wrist in an up and down motion, a relieved moan slipping past his lips. 

Okay. He was doing this. Okay. Okay. Fuck. 

Eddie began to work up a fantasy in his head. It was something similar to the dream he had about Richie earlier, except Eddie was the one squirming underneath Richie while the boy held him down and whispered sweet nothings into his ear. The brunet exhaled shakily, speeding up his movements a little. He could feel the pre-cum spilling onto his hand, warm and sticky. He bit his lower lip. Shit, he was really fucking horny. This was bad. Really bad.

Eddie imagined how low and raspy Richie's voice would sound like, how blissed out he would look like when Eddie grinds down on his length. How his hands would trace Eddie's skin and touch him in ways that would make the boy scream, how his hands would hold his hips so tightly that they would bruise. Or hell, how he'd wrap his fingers around Eddie's neck while he fucking pounds into him. The brunet admitted that he had thought about being choked before, although he never really found it that arousing. But fuck, the thought of Richie holding Eddie down that way while he fucks him into the cushions was enough to make him want to beg for it. 

Eddie flicked his wrist quicker, his free hand flying up to his mouth as he squeezed his eyes shut. An image from his dream flashed in his brain. 

Cherry red lips. Flushed cheeks. Messy raven locks splayed out on the pillow. Dark purple bruises tainting pale and freckled skin. Eddie's name on the tip of the boy's tongue, filthy moans slipping past his lips and praises murmured over and over again as though they were prayers. Eddie whined softly into his knuckle, biting down so hard that he might've drawn blood. His chest rose and fell unsteadily as he took sharp breaths. He bucked up into his hand, growing more desperate with every second that passed. 

"Fuck," The brunet hissed, his movements growing erratic. Water dripped down the walls and steam clouded the bathroom. Eddie's heart was practically beating out of his chest and his whole face was burning. He choked on a strangled moan when the image of Richie underneath him flashed in his head once more. He could almost feel the boy's warm and calloused hands on his torso as he rolled his hips against Richie's. He could almost feel the boy's mouth on his neck, pressing soft kisses and leaving marks all over his sensitive skin. 

Eddie shivered, the events that took place in the pharmacy replaying in his head like a broken cassette tape. He remembered the way Richie moaned into his mouth when Eddie pressed his knee up on the boy's crotch. He remembered the way Richie's wandering hands roamed around his body, touching Eddie in such a way that made his skin tingle and his stomach coil. The boy's mouth was warm and he had a skilled tongue, Eddie can't help but think of how it'd be like to have his mouth on other places. 

The brunet pumped quicker, whimpering pathetically into his other hand as he watched the flushed tip of his dick leak more pre-cum. "Ah, Shit, Richie—" He choked on a strangled moan, pressing his back against the wall as his knees buckled underneath him. 

He wished Richie was here in front of him on his knees, his hands steadying Eddie's hips while his lips were stretched around the boy's cock. Eddie wished that the boy was here pressing him against the wall, pinning him there and fucking him till the only name he can remember was Richie's, till he can barely even speak. He wanted Richie to fuck him so badly.

That was the final straw for Eddie. The brunet threw his head back and opened his mouth, letting out a silent scream. His hand stilled as he came, sticky ropes of white spilling all over his hand and onto the tiles. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, slumping against the wall. The only sound that could be heard was Eddie's soft pants and the water splashing against the tiles below him. His fingers carded through his wet hair as he stared straight ahead. 

Fuck, he can't believe he just did that. He just jacked off to Richie Tozier, the same boy who got him roped into this messy situation, the same boy who nearly got them both killed several times during this trip, the same boy he was supposed to fucking hate. And it felt way too good than it was supposed to be. "Shit," Eddie swore, realization dawning over him. As if on cue, a series of knocks erupted from the other side of the door, snapping him out of his daze. "C'mon, man! I wanna take a shower too," Came Richie's sleepy voice. Great, just fucking dandy. He was awake. 

Eddie exhaled shakily. "Shut up!" He called back, his face flushing. He rinsed his hands under the warm water before actually washing himself. Afterward, he turned the shower off. He pushed the shower curtains to the side and stepped out, snatching the towel off its hanger and drying himself with it as quickly as possible. He had already been in here for too long, it was going to be suspicious. 

Eddie moved around the bathroom, collecting his clothes and hastily throwing them on. Another knock came from the door and he frowned. "Wait!" He called out. The boy threw on his polo shirt, turning towards the steamed mirror and reaching out to wipe it. Water dripped down onto the sink and his hand was wet once again, but he couldn't care less. Eddie eyed himself for quite a bit. His cheeks were splotched with a rosy red color, his hair was sticking out everywhere and his clothes were a wrinkly mess. He grimaced, noticing that the hickey Richie left was slightly visible. He looked absolutely fucked. If you can't already tell, that wasn't good. 

Flustered, the boy reached down the closed toilet seat to take his jacket. He threw it on, and that did the trick. He glanced at the mirror once more to make sure he looked presentable, inhaling sharply before finally stepping out of the bathroom. He was met with the sight of a groggy-looking Richie. His untamed hair was wilder than usual, his eyes were barely open and the frames resting on the bridge of his nose were slightly tilted sideways. He was shirtless too, and that only made Eddie's problem so much worse. 

The brunet, trying to cover up the fact that his face was as red as a fucking cherry, quickly pushed past Richie, scurrying into the room in search for his backpack. His eyes caught sight of it situated by the bedside table. He rushed towards it, kneeling down and opening it. As he pretended to look for something, he waited for the door to close. And as expected, a couple of seconds later a soft clicking noise could be heard, signifying that the door was indeed closed. 

Eddie let out a prolonged breath, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He hoisted himself off the floor and flopped onto Richie's side of the bed, smushing his face against the sheets. He felt really, really dirty. And really ashamed of himself too. He really wanted to shout at the top of his lungs, let out all the pent up frustration inside his system. Richie wouldn't hear him if he screamed right? Without giving it any much thought, the brunet let out a loud screech into the sheets, pounding his fists against the white cushions. He was quickly proven wrong when he heard something click. 

"Eds? You doin' okay?" Richie stuck his head through the doorframe, an eyebrow raised and a concerned expression crossing his face. Eddie lifted his head up from the mattress, his cheeks tinted crimson and his chest rising and falling unsteadily as he pushed himself off the bed. "Fuck off, go back to your fucking shower," He hissed a little too harshly. Richie's nose scrunched up and he pulled off a confused look, pushing the door even wider. Eddie stomped towards the boy. The raven-haired teen opened his mouth to speak, "What? Spaghetti—" 

"I said," Eddie stopped in front of him, shooting him the meanest glare he can muster, "Fuck off." He forced a puzzled Richie back into the bathroom, leaning against the door and exhaling. Eddie's slim fingers carded through his hair, anxiously waiting to hear the clicking noise that signified that the door was locked. When he did hear it, he moved away from the door and flopped right back onto the bed. There he laid on his back, staring directly at the ceiling while he listened to the faint sound of the shower running in the bathroom. He let his thoughts wander, trying to convince himself that he did not just do that. 

He didn't know how long Richie was in there in the bathroom or how long Eddie had been laying there, but by the time Richie came out, Eddie's hair was already dry and his heart wasn't beating as fast anymore. Eddie didn't bother lifting his head up, listening to the sound of things clattering around as Richie organized his shit. 

Then, the boy was peering down at him, a slightly worried expression masking his face. He didn't have any glasses on and his raven locks were still wet. He had thrown on a different T-shirt, it was a shirt that had a stupid science pun on it. Eddie resisted the urge to scoff. Of course, Richie would have a science pun shirt. The lanky teen scanned Eddie's face for a couple of seconds and the brunet averted his gaze from the other. "...Are we good?" Richie asked hesitantly as if he was scared that Eddie hated him. Quite the opposite, actually. 

Eddie locked eyes with him for a brief moment before nodding wordlessly. Richie narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure? You're acting like you're on your period. Need me to get you some tampies, spaghetti?" He teased, reaching out to poke Eddie's cheek, but the brunet swatted his hand away. "Shut up, I'm not mad at you, I just need something to eat," He lied, pulling off a sour expression. Richie grinned down at him, patting his freckled cheeks gently before standing back up properly and moving to get his stuff. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows, watching Richie swing his bag over his shoulder. He paused for a moment, shooting the smaller male an amused look. "Do you plan on leaving this place or are you just gonna sit there and look pretty?" He joked.

Heat crept up Eddie's face. The boy huffed in response, stomping over to get his backpack from the bedside table. He looped his arms into the straps and made sure the bag was secured. He turned towards Richie, who had already taken out his now clean bat (because Eddie had insisted to clean it the previous night) and was gripping it in his right hand. "D'you have your knife on you?" He questioned. Eddie reached into his pocket and pulled the switchblade out, flipping it open before letting his hand fall back to his side. Richie nodded, standing next to him in front of the door. 

They were both silent for a couple of seconds, listening to the faint snarls and growls coming from the other side of the door. Back to reality, Eddie thought. He sighed, rubbing a hand over the side of his face. Richie ruffled his hair affectionately, "It's gonna be okay, Eds. I'm not gonna let anything happen to us again." Eddie looked up at him. Richie shot him a reassuring look, his eyes soft. "We're gonna make it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suckshahdidhs at smut im so sorryLMAO


	8. WEEK 4 . DAY 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi oh my god I’m so sorry for being gone for so long, classes have been going on for me for a while now and they’re piling up so much work on us that I barely have time to udate— I hope this long-ish chapter makes up for it? Again I’m so so so sorry for being gone for about 2 months yikes :”D

"Hey, is that a fucking Mcdonalds?!" Richie's eyes lit up as he stepped on the breaks. The car came to a screeching halt in the middle of the empty road, startling the poor brunet (who was just trying to sleep so he could ignore Richie, as well as the really filthy thoughts swirling around his head), causing him to nearly bump his forehead on the dashboard. So much for wearing a damn seatbelt. Eddie scowled at the taller boy, shifting on his seat and leaning back. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his jacket, "Jesus fuck, stop. I'm trying to sleep." Richie ignored him, bouncing on his seat excitedly. 

"I haven't had McDonalds in so long, man," He flashed Eddie an overjoyed look, his smile reaching up to his eyes. Eddie wanted to kiss that stupid smile off his stupid face. "My intestines are so fucking horny for nuggies." Eddie huffed, leaning back against the window and glaring at his friend. "That's disgusting," He muttered. 

"But it's Mcdonalds!" Richie reasoned. Eddie rubbed a hand over his face, "If you say Mcdonalds one more time, I'm ripping your fucking tonsils out." Richie's eyes narrowed and his brows arched, as if he was challenging Eddie. "Mcdonalds," He dragged out each syllable. "Richie," Eddie warned. The raven-haired boy broke out into a cat-like grin. "Oh yeah, fist my throat, ba—"

Eddie pulled his hood over his face, trying to cover up the red tinting his freckled cheeks. He groaned, abruptly cutting the boy off, "Shut up. Shut the fuck up." Richie made a 'tsk' noise. Eddie couldn't see him, but he was sure the boy was pouting. "But I thought you wanted something to eat," Richie whined. 

"That was before. I want to nap now. Let me fucking nap." 

Richie whined even more. Eddie felt the lanky teen's hand tug on his jacket. "Dude, that was like, 20 minutes ago. We literally just got out of town," He went on, tugging on the cloth even harder that Eddie had to pull his hood off and swat his hand away. "And you slept like a damn baby last night! Why do you need more sleep?" Richie's nose scrunched up and he stuck his bottom lip out."Because," Eddie began, exasperation dripping from his tone. "Because what?" Richie questioned. Eddie was about to open his mouth to speak, but then he closed it. 

Because I need to get my mind off the fact that I literally jerked off to a wet dream I had about you this morning. 

He bit down on the inside of his cheek, his cheeks flushing a deep crimson as he flashed the boy a nasty look. "Because you're annoying and I need a reason not to talk to you," He lied. "Aw, Eds. You wound me," Richie placed a hand over his chest dramatically. Eddie turned away from him once more, facing the window and folding his arms over his chest. "Stop being a douchebag and let me sleep," He grumbled. Richie huffed, unbuckling his seatbelt and unlocking the door. Eddie could hear the door opening. 

"Fine," He could feel Richie's eyes on the back of his head. "But I'll go get something to eat. In Mc-fucking-Donald's. And I'm not getting you anything," He said as a matter-of-factly, grabbing his blood-stained bat from the bottom of the driver's seat before shutting the door and walking away from the car. 

Eddie sighed, squeezing his eyes shut and focusing on Lesley Gore's voice blaring on the radio. He desperately tried to get his mind off what he'd done earlier. He tried not to think about the dream as well. With Richie out of the car, it was much easier for Eddie to ignore the dream. But whenever Richie was with him, Eddie can't think about anything else. He can't look the raven-haired boy in the eye without the image of the him writhing underneath Eddie popping in his head. It was frustrating and Eddie really really wanted to deck himself in the face. 

After what felt like hours later, he heard the car open again. Then he heard growling and snarling noises. His eyes shot open and he pulled his hood off. He whipped his head around to look at Richie, who had tossed large plastic bag filled with whatever the fuck this was to Eddie. He squeezed his limbs into the driver's seat, shutting the door before any of the zombies outside could get in. They collided against the side of the car, scratching and bumping into the window, blood dripping down the glass as their mouths connected with it. Eddie cringed, an audible 'eugh' leaving his lips. He definitely wasn't about to wash that out. 

Richie didn't waste anymore time, strapping himself into the seatbelt before stepping on the gas. They started driving away from the mob of zombies that had crowded around their car. Eddie's eyes darted towards the mirror, watching them chase the car in the distance before they eventually disappeared from Eddie's sight. He sighed, slumping down on his seat and looking out the window. Silence enveloped the two of them for a moment.

Richie cleared his throat, adjusting his grip on the wheel and leaning back a little. "So I did in fact, not get into mickey D's." Eddie snorted, "No shit." Suddenly, they were stopping in the middle of the road again. Richie leaned over to Eddie's side to snatch the plastic bag out of his arm. He stuck a hand in the bag, sticking his tongue out a little. "But I did get a shit ton of Twinkies and Pushpops from 7/11," He beamed, taking out a variety of shitty snacks and presenting them to the smaller boy. Eddie's face contorted. He shot Richie a distasteful look, plopping his elbow on the windowsill and resting his head on the palm of his hand. 

"Dude, Twinkies are disgusting," He added, "And Pushpops? Seriously? Are those literally the only candy left in the store?" His nose scrunched up. Richie tossed Eddie a single blue Pushpop, which he was barely able to catch. He shrugged, "No, they had Skittles and M&Ms too. I was in a hurry because i stepped on a bad hotdog and slipped. But also because I just wanted to get Pushpops," A sly grin curved the corners of his mouth as he stuck his hand into the bag once more, taking out a pink Pushpop and quickly unwrapping it. "It's kind of like sucking a dick. Except it'll give me diabetes and it's like, 2 inches long." 

Eddie's brows drew together and his forehead creased. He chucked the candy at Richie. "Yeah, I definitely don't want to eat anything now," He muttered. Richie laughed, "I was joking! C'mon Eds," He nudged the candy toward the brunet's direction, trying to get him to take it. Eddie shook his head, shifting so that he was facing the window once again. "No. Fuck off," He ignored the boy's whiny protests. 

"Hey, hey! I'm sorry. Please eat something," Richie's laughter finally died down. Eddie heard him shuffle through his plastic bag of hell-sent snacks. Eddie felt something nudge his arm. "Here, I actually picked up some water and a couple of biscuits for you," The lanky teen spoke, his tone much softer and sincere than it was seconds ago. Eddie's heart fluttered and butterflies pooled in the pit of his stomach. He turned to look at Richie once more, pink tinting his freckled cheeks. The boy was holding out a smaller plastic bag to him, an apologetic and hopeful gleam in his eye. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, taking the bag from his friend and pulling out a waterbottle. "Whatever," He mumbled. Richie seemed contented, shifting in the drivers seat, stepping on the gas and driving once more. He popped the cap off his hot pink Pushpop, pushing the cylindrical candy up and plopping it in his mouth. Eddie pulled out a cereal bar, unwrapping it before taking a bite. Silence fell over the pair once more before Eddie broke it a couple of minutes later. He breathed out, "Thank you." 

Richie's coal-black eyes flickered between him and the road, a shit-eating grin adorning his chapped lips. "Oh. And I also got tampons." 

"You fucking jackass," Eddie scowled at him, crumpling up the granola bar wrapper before hurling it in Richie's direction. The lanky teen tried to shield himself, but to no avail. He hit the boy directly on the side of his face. A childish giggle left Richie's lips. Eddie huffed, grumpily shoving the rest of the granola bar in his mouth and chewing. His brows drew together and he stuck his hand into the bag once more to retrieve another cereal bar. Richie let out another delighted giggle, a sound that went straight to Eddie's chest. He let his eyes linger on Richie's relaxed figure for a few more seconds before he looked away with an exasperated eye-roll.

An upbeat tune filtered through the speakers and a comfortable silence settled among the two of them, with Eddie quietly eating the food Richie provided and Richie struggling to open a Pushpop, hushed curse words leaving his lips every time his fingers scrape the plastic cover wrapped around the candy. Eddie glanced at him every once in a while, suppressing the urge to laugh whenever the boy gave up and decided to try to open another one. Eventually, he grew tired of it, realizing that Richie was probably going to throw a fit and be extra whiny about it once they're ready to hit the road. So he hastily snatched the Pushpop from Richie's hands and tore it open with his knife instead. 

"Damn, what I'd give to be that pushpop right now," Richie whistled, watching Eddie's fingers curl around the lollipop. The brunet crumpled the plastic and chucked it at Richie, glaring at him. "I'm throwing this out of the window if you don't keep your fucking mouth shut, Tozier," He threatened, but he gave the candy to Richie anyway. "Fhank yew, m'lady," Richie did another horrible impersonation of a British person. He blew a kiss in Eddie's direction, popping the candy's cap off before shoving it into his mouth, only to insert his thumbs into the end of the plastic tube to push the actual lollipop up. Then he gagged. 

Eddie couldn't help himself, giggling gleefully at Richie's pain. But he also can't help the slight heat that crept up his neck when he saw the lollipop disconnect from Richie's lips with a loud pop. That's when he looked away, keeping a steady gaze on the view outside. Count the trees, Eddie. That oughta stop you from staring at him. Just count the trees. Count the trees, count the trees, count the trees, count the motherfucking trees. 

But then he let his eyes wander towards Richie's lips again, and once his gaze was fixated on the boy, he can't look away. Richie was staring off in the distance, one of his arms tucked into the pockets of his jacket and the other holding the Pushpop to his lips. He had at least half of it in his mouth, and it looked like he was sucking on it. He twisted it around, opening his mouth a little to let his tongue dart out to lick the entire length of the lollipop. For a moment, Eddie's brain short-circuited and his jaw clenched so tightly he could've sworn that he'd broken a tooth or 2. 

Richie didn't seem to notice him staring, parting his moist lips and letting the lollipop slip all the way into his mouth. Eddie couldn't stop his mind from going places. Richie's delicate fingers curled around the base of his cock, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes and dilated pupils, his mouth hovering above the dusty pink tip and his pretty lips parting to take Eddi—

"Like what you see, spaghetti-o?" Richie's voice caused him to snap out of his daze. The raven-haired boy was looking at him, a curious look on his face, an eyebrow raised and a teasing grin tilting the corners of his mouth. Eddie's entire face flushed red and a scowl immediately covered the embarrassed expression he sported just seconds ago. "Fuck off," He responded, his brain slowly whirring back to life. 

"How's about I jerk off instead?" Richie responded, causing Eddie's scowl to deepen. "Fuckin' hysterical," He grumbled, "I hope you choke on that and die." 

"But then you'd have no driver," Richie pointed out. Eddie shot him a look, "You taught me how to drive, dumbass. I could throw you out of the window right now if I wanted to," He eyed the boy challengingly. Richie placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt, his dark irises gleaming with mischief. "Ye-ouch," He stuck his bottom lip out. Eddie felt satisfied.

\- - 

"So hey, I've been thinking a lot," Richie started, his voice echoing throughout the probably empty supermarket. He stepped over the corpse blocking his way, lazily swinging his bloody bat from side to side as he walked. Eddie followed him, striding down the isles alongside the boy. He snorted. "I'm surprised you can even think at all," He remarked. Richie placed the bat on his shoulder, snaking an arm around Eddie to pull him close and squeeze him. "Edward gets off a good one yet again!" He grinned, switching to his British guy persona. Eddie pushed him off, unamused. He placed the switchblade back into his pocket. 

After their encounter with the zombies several hours ago, Eddie decided that they absolutely cannot live off shitty Twinkies and pushpops, much to Richie's disappointment. And thats how they ended up in an abandoned, zombie-infested supermarket somewhere in Illinois. 

"Shut up. What are you thinking about?" Eddie asked. Richie opened his mouth to speak, mischief twinkling in his coal black irises. Eddie could see the gears turning in his head once more, which, as always, did not mean anything good. He glared at the boy, his brows knitting together. "And I swear to god if you say 'your mom,' I'm going to throttle you in your sleep," He threatened. Richie laughed, raising both of his hands up in defense, "I wasn't!" He put his hands back down, shoving one of them into the pockets of his dirty aviator jacket. The corners of his mouth quirked up. "But now that you've mentioned it..."

Richie trailed off, noticing the pointed look Eddie was giving him. He snorted, "Kidding, kidding." Eddie huffed. They rounded the corner, the brunet's caramel brown eyes scanning the sign above them that had the words 'CANNED GOODS' written in bold letters. He dragged Richie into the isle, stepping over the disembodied corpses and body parts strewn across the tiled floor. He should've been disturbed, really. But he's seen way worse things in the past few days. 

"I was thinking about back to the future," Richie finally spoke. Eddie released his arm, sticking a hand in his pocket to take out a folded plastic bag. He raised a brow, handing the plastic bag to Richie. "Dude. It's like, 2019 now. That movie is almost as old as my parents." He reached up the shelves, taking out several cans of green beans and placing them in the bag. "Who cares, Eds? It's still a good movie," Richie defended. 

Eddie locked eyes with him, his brows furrowing. "The younger version of Marty Mcfly's mother was trying to get in his pants and you have the nerve to tell me that it's a good movie?" Richie shrugged. "Well I was trying to get in your mother's pants," He joked. 

Eddie pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head in disappointment before standing on his tippy toes to get a couple of canned tunas off the shelf. "Can we please have 1 conversation without involving my mom?" He pleased. Richie grinned down at him, "Nope." Eddie could only sigh. He took about 3 more cans before taking off to find more food. Richie trailed behind him, humming that stupid 'Eddie my love' song again. Eddie didn't even stop him this time, there was no point. Richie wasn't gonna listen to him anyway. 

They eventually stopped in front of the frozen goods isle. Eddie slid the glass door open, the hairs on his arms standing up as the chilly air brushed against his tanned skin. He pulled out water bottles, a couple of energy drinks, and maybe a soda or two. 

"Speaking of films," Richie placed the bat underneath his arm, holding the plastic bag up with both of his hands. "Those zombie movies seriously got it all wrong. Maybe except that one zombie movie," He paused for a moment, looking off into the distance as he tried to recall the name of the movie. "Trip to buh...buha? Was it that?" He squinted, his gaze drifting towards Eddie once more. Eddie snorted, rolling his eyes as he took another cold drink into his hand. "Train to Busan, dumbass," He muttered. He closed the glass door, moving onto the one beside it. 

"Right," Richie clicked his tongue, watching Eddie open the door and grab 3 or more cups of chocolate pudding. "I guess they were a little accurate. I always kind of thought the whole apocalypse end of the world shenanigans would happen in, like, one whole day," He rambled mindlessly, "It's been a month and as far as I'm concerned, America's the only one in this batshit situation. Or something. I dunno, I don't watch the fucking news." Eddie snorted, letting the glass door slide close. "I don't think zombies can swim, so..." Richie handed the loaded plastic bag back to Eddie, "Yeah, they probably can't. Kinda makes you think they're water-phobic, huh?"

"Water-phobic?" Eddie eyed him, unamused. "Yeah," Richie confirmed. Eddie shook his head, "Uh-huh." 

Comfortable silence fell over the duo. Eddie's eye caught the candy section. He thought Richie might want more candy. Eddie was pretty sure this wasn't a good idea, seeing as how sugar only makes Richie more hyper and obnoxious. But he can't really resist the boy. He led the two of them to the candy isle, letting Richie take what he want from the shelves.

"A whole ass month," Richie broke the silence, a thoughtful look crossing his sharp features. He was saying that as if he'd just realized that now. Eddie didn't blame him, it was a lot to digest. A month ago he was literally in his dorm room with his whiny roommate listening to some depressing Whitney Houston song, and now he's standing in an abandoned grocery store in wherever the fuck the were stealing TicTacs off the shelves. It felt a little too surreal. Eddie stopped his movements, fiddling with the lollipop in his hand. "Huh. I honestly didn't think the government would hold up this long," He admitted. 

Richie took 2 handfuls of sour ice breakers into his hands and shoved them into the pockets of his jacket. Eddie resisted the urge to tell him off. Richie opened his mouth to speak, "I'm telling you, they're not human— those weird ass government agents." Eddie shot him an incredulous look, unwrapping the berry-colored lollipop. "Please don't tell me you're one of those crazy conspiracy theorists that believe that the government is run by lizard people," He scanned the boy's face. Richie chuckled, "For your comfort, I'm not gonna. But I'm just saying—"

"Fucking hell," Eddie breathed out in disappointment. Richie didn't stop, his eyes lighting up. 

"—If they were able to turn this whole zombie thing into a reality, then maybe, just maybe—" 

"Don't you dare finish that fucking sentence, Tozier," Eddie warned, turning on his heels to find himself some jellybeans. Richie shrugged, "Fine. If you insist." 

Eddie glanced at him, noticing that he was kneeling on the ground, shuffling through the candy bars. The brunet turned back to his side of the isle, looking up at the jellybeans, which were on the top shelf. He stood on his tippy toes once again, stretching a hand up to reach the pack of jellybeans, but to no avail. He glared at the small packet of candies, kicking the metal shelf grumpily. That seemed to do the trick, because the pack of jellybeans tipped over and fell into Eddie's hands. He made a pleased noise, tucking the candy into his back pocket. 

"They don't have Twinkies," Richie spoke. Eddie turned to look at him, a teasing grin tilting up the corners of his lips. He approached the boy, towering over him. "That's the best thing that came out of your mouth today." Richie stuck his bottom lip out, placing a hand on his chest dramatically. He fluffy hair bounced with his movements. It took Eddie all his will not to kneel down next to the boy and run his fingers through them. "I'm hurt, spaghetti," Richie pouted. Eddie brushed past him, deciding that he finally had all the things he needed. "Second best thing I've heard from you today," He mumbled, although Richie seemed to have heard him. "Hmph," Richie grumbled, scrambling to get on his feet.

Eddie was way ahead of him, though. When he rounded the corner of the isle, however, he caught sight of a single Twinkie lying on the ground next to a bag of Skittles. He paused his tracks, contemplating on whether he should get it for Richie. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he crouched down and plucked it off the ground, hastily shoving it in his pocket. He'll give it to Richie later. And just like that, they were walking out of the establishment.

When they stepped out of the supermarket, droplets of water was pouring out of the dark grey clouds and dripping onto the ground. Eddie frowned. Richie swore from beside him, "Ah shit, it's raining." He then grabbed Eddie by the arm and tugging him along. "Andale, Eduardo!" They ran across the parking lot to get to their car. Strangely, there were no zombies in sight. But Eddie was too busy trying not to get wet to dwell on that. 

They rushed to get to their sides of the car. Eddie quickly slipped into the passenger's seat, closing the door beside him and placing the plastic bag on his lap. Richie followed after, squeezing his long limbs into the driver's seat before starting the car. Eddie strapped himself into the seatbelt, watching Richie maneuver the car out of the parking lot. 

But before they could get on the road once more, Eddie took the Twinkie out of his pocket. "Hey, Rich," He tossed the bar to the raven-haired boy, who seemed overjoyed. He shot Eddie a grateful, happy look that made his stomach coil and his heart clench. "You're welcome," Eddie mumbled, suppressing a smile. 

\- - 

Eddie dreamt of the same damn dream again. Only this time, it started with Eddie already having Richie pressed against the sheets. They were groaning into each other's mouths, their hands all over each other, their hair mussed up and their lips bruised from the feverish kisses they shared. And just like his previous dream, he'd woken up right before his dream-self could reach the sweet release he's been chasing. He also woke up a little sweaty, his cheeks red and a bulge visible on his pants. For fuck's sake. 

Then he came to a horrifying realization that he was in the car, and that Richie was probably beside him. He whipped his head around to look at the driver's seat, only to find it empty. He didn't know whether he should be relieved or concerned. His eyes darted towards the window. It was still raining, and it had already gotten dark. It looks like he's been asleep for a few hours. He may have underestimated how tired he actually was. Then he noticed that the headlights were on. He looked up, relief filling his entire system when he saw Richie standing a few meters away, his back facing the car and his arms spread out wide. 

"What the fuck?" Eddie whispered, squinting to get a better look. Holy shit. Was Richie— is this boy standing out there in the rain in only his underwear? What the fuck? Eddie wanted to be mad, to be worried, but instead, he let out an ugly laugh, his half-awake lizard brain finding this a little too amusing. He'd almost forgotten about his boner. Almost. Again, Eddie wasn't sure of how to feel about the sight before him. He's seen Richie's top half before, but now he has a full view of his lower half, from his hips down to his legs. Oh shit. He had long legs. Long, smooth, really pale legs. 

Stop it, Eddie. Another voice yelled at him from the back of his head. He chose to listen to that instead of the inappropriate ones that clouded his thoughts. 

Suddenly, he froze. Wait, Richie was outside alone in the pouring rain, practically naked and unarmed while there were zombies roaming around the fucking highway? What the fuck does this idiot think he's doing? Is he trying to get himself killed? And most importantly, was Eddie seriously thinking about getting railed by that boy when the said boy was literally outside completely exposed to all of the fucking zombies around them? (Like a goddamn psychopath, might he add).What the actual fuck was wrong with him.

Questions and glowing red caution signs plagued Eddie's mind as he quickly threw the hood of his jacket over his head, wrapping himself tightly before he reached into his pockets to make sure he had his switchblade on him. Once he felt it, his hand flew onto the handles of the door. But before he could open the door, he realized that he was still half-hard and sweaty. He paused for a brief moment, wanting to punch himself in the gut for having the same fucking dream again. Then he huffed and threw all of that out of the window. He decided that Richie wouldn't see him well enough anyway, it was dark and there were probably droplets blurring his vision. And even if he wasn't wearing glasses (which is unlikely) he still wouldn't be able to see Eddie. 

With a sharp intake of breath, Eddie pushed the door open and stepped out of the car, his hazel irises scanning his surroundings, making sure that there were no zombies surrounding them before he called out to Richie. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Eddie questioned, tucking his arms under his armpits. He approached Richie, who didn't even bother looking at him. He spun around a full 360, his thin arms spread out wide. "Taking a shower is Mother nature's piss," He responded, a blissful expression dawning over his slightly bruised and wounded face. Eddie smacked his arm, his brows drawing together and a displeased look crossing his delicate features. "Cut it out, fucknut. If you wanted to take a damn shower then we could've stayed in at another motel," He scowled, eyeing Richie as if this was the dumbest thing he's ever done this whole trip. And it probably was. "Get back in the car, you're gonna get sick," He instructed. 

Richie snorted, letting his arms fall back to his side. "The rest of the world is sick, Eds. A cold is nothing compared to—" He cut himself off, making unusual clawing gestures that made Eddie really uncomfortable as weird snarling noises tore out of his throat. "Richie," He warned exasperatedly. "C'mere, you should try it," Richie ignored him, taking both of his arms and pulling him closer. Eddie flushed, trying not to look at the rest of Richie's body and keeping a steady gaze on his pale face. He spread his arms out once more, encouraging Eddie to do the same. The brunet almost can't believe that this was the boy he liked. What a fucking weirdo. 

"I don't have any extra clothes," Eddie responded weakly, unable to wrack his lizard brain for any harsh remarks. How can he possibly find anything in his brain when the only thoughts he had right now was 'almost naked Richie. Almost. Naked. Richie?' It was irritating. Eddie hated it. A shit-eating grin quirked up the corners of his mouth as he gazed at the brunet. "Start strippin', dah-ling," He spoke, doing another awful impersonation of a British person. 

Eddie turned away from him, but not before shooting him a nasty look. "Fuck you, piss-breath," He muttered. "I'm going back inside." 

"S'what I told your mother last night too," Was the last thing Eddie heard Richie say before he was slipping back into the car and closing the door shut. But then he froze, rolling the window down and sticking his head out, "Asshole!" He yelled, sticking his middle-finger out. Richie simply let out a delighted laugh, and that was all Eddie needed to hear before rolling the window up. He leaned back, folding his arms grumpily over his chest, taking the hood off his head. 

He stared at Richie, a continuous stream of "dumbass" and other vulgarities racing through his head. Several other bad thoughts were in there as well, one of those thoughts included: "What the hell is he supposed to do if Richie gets jumped on by a fucking zombie?" And, "What if Richie's unable to defend himself and he gets bitten?" Eddie started to chew on his lower lip anxiously, the nervousness and worry slowly starting to overpower the irritation he felt seconds ago. He continued to observe Richie and his surroundings. It was empty and there were no zombies in sight, but that didn't stop Eddie from being cautious. He knew he needed to go out there in case Richie accidentally gets pounced on.

Eddie sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose stressfully. He looked up at Richie, eyeing the peaceful, content look on his face. Eddie quickly shrugged his jacket off, contemplating on taking his shirt off for a brief moment before deciding against it. But then he realized that he'd have to wear the bloody shirt stuffed in his backpack, and if he did stand outside in the rain with his shirt, he'd get sick. But then if he took it off, there's a huge chance that a zombie will be able to pierce through his skin much easier. But there were no zombies surrounding them, and Richie seemed perfectly fine (way too fine) out there. 

Eddie groaned. Was he seriously about to use getting a cold and having to wear a bloody shirt to stand half-naked with Richie in the rain? Fuck everything about this, he was disappointed in himself. He mentally smacked himself, his hands coming down to hold the ends of his shirt before he eventully peeled it off his torso. He folded it neatly before setting it down on the dashboard. He shivered upon feeling the cold air carress his skin. 

This was so stupid. So, so fucking stupid. They're both gonna die, and it's all because they're standing around in the rain and one of them's half-naked and the other only has a fucking switchblade to protect himself. It disappointed Eddie to know that this would be the way he'd go out, standing next to the world's biggest idiot in a zombie apocalypse. God fucking dammit. The things Richie made him do.

Eddie then kicked his shoes off, removing his socks as well. He looked back up to make sure that Richie was still there, and sure enough, he was. He muttered profanities to himself, his hand settling on the handle of the door before he finally twisted it, pushing the door open and steppin out into the rain. He shut the door beside him, wrapping his arms around himself self-consciously. He approached Richie with a sour expression, and the boy seemed to have noticed him, his eyes glued onto Eddie's. The headlights were the only thing illuminating the road, but Eddie could see the huge, shit-eating grin adorning Richie's lips. 

"I see you've changed your mind," Richie grinned down at him, water dripping down his crooked glasses and onto his pale skin. Eddie scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest, trying to shield himself from Richie's wandering eyes. "I see you're still a fucking idiot," He grumbled, his entire body flushing under Richie's stare. His eyes were fixated on Eddie for a brief moment, and the brunet had to look away, squirming under his gaze. He glanced back up at Richie, trying to decipher the expression on his face. 

But then he shook his head, chuckling, "Yeah? Well, I'm your idiot now," He pulled Eddie to his side. The boy resisted the urge to shiver upon feeling Richie's hands curl around his arm. "You're stuck with me forever," Richie squeezed him gently, a cheeky grin on his face. "Unfortunately," Eddie breathed out, tensed in the boy's hold. Richie gave a satisfied hum in response, turning away from Eddie to stare back up at the dark, cloudy sky. Eddie can't help but stare at him. Again. Although Richie's hair looked like a wet mop, he still managed to look good. Eddie really shouldn't be surprised, Richie always looked good. He tried to ignore the feeling of having Richie's skin pressed against his, or the warmth radiating off the boy, or the way he smiled up at the weeping clouds above them. 

Eddie heaved out a sigh, tearing his eyes away from Richie to look at his surroundings. He was starting to get soaked now, droplets of water dripping down his hair and onto his face. He eased into Richie's touch, letting himself go loose a little, although he still had his arms wrapped around himself. The trees swayed softly as the cool night breeze blew past them. Eddie shivered a little, the hairs on his arms standing up as the freezing air continued to bite on his skin. He felt Richie squeeze him a little tighter. It was comforting, and it made heat rise up to Eddie's cheeks. 

Silence settled upon the duo. They simply stood there in the rain, side by side with their eyes— er, Richie's at least— glued on the sky. It brought a sense of calmness to Eddie. He wanted to enjoy this moment, despite the fact that he was still slightly paranoid. 

Suddenly, Richie was releasing Eddie, his eyes twinkling and a mischievous expression clouding his sharp features. "What the hell are you about to do now?" Eddie eyed him incredulously as he swung a leg over the front of the vehicle. He hoisted himself onto the car, his foot nearly catching on the plate number, causing him to almost slip. Eddie would've laughed if he did. Richie grunted in response, his gangly limbs making an effort to climb all the way to the hood of the car. Eddie resisted the urge to rush into the car and start driving at full speed. 

"Dude," Eddie stomped towards him, his arms wounding tightly around himself once more. Richie shakily got on his feet, steadily standing up on top of the hood before he spread his arms out like fucking maniac. "Get behind me, Eds," Richie beckoned him over, "Let's do the titanic pose!" He grinned, looking at Eddie as if trying to convince him that this was a good idea. Eddie (obviously) thought otherwise. "This is so unnecessary and dangerous," And so fucking stupid, he wanted to add. He shook his head, frowning, "I'm not doing it." Richie pouted a little, "Live a little, old man," He teased. 

Eddie scoffed, "I hope you get hit by lightning." Richie raised both of his hands up, like he was purposefully trying to get the lightning to hit him. "Electrify my heart, sugar!" He howled. Eddie hushed him, running over to the side of the car and jumping up a little to try and get him to put his fucking noodle arms back down. "Get down, dumbass! I'm not gonna catch you if you slip," He warned, although he was kind of trying to reach Richie anyway. When Richie let out a 'pfft' and waved his hand dismissively at Eddie, that's when the boy stepped away, frowning grumpily and balling his hands into fists at his side.

"I'm not gonna—" Richie began, only to cut himself off when he stepped forward and a small portion of the hood accidentally gave into his weight, causing a small dent. And also, causing him to slip and roll down the car, colliding against the cement road beside Eddie. The brunet jumped back right on time, barely missing Richie's body as it hit the ground with a loud thud. Richie yelped, curling in on himself before he starting groaning in pain. Eddie was unable to stop himself from snorting as he crouched down to shoot Richie a smug grin. "You were saying?" He tilted his head sideways, raising a brow. Richie's glasses were askew and his raven locks were stuck on his forehead. Eddie wouldn't say it out loud, but he was a little concerned that Richie may have actually broken something. 

Richie huffed, "Lift me up before the ground fucking swallows me," He grumbled. Eddie let out a soft, amused chuckle, taking both of Richie's hands and pulling him up. He was heavy for someone who was about as thin as a toothpick. Eddie struggled to help him up, nearly slipping on the ground on the process before Richie was finally on his feet. He was so close to Eddie, his face mere inches away from the boy's. Up-close, Eddie could see the freckles dotting his rosy cheeks, as well as the tiny scars and bruises on his porcelain skin. Their hands were still intertwined and Richie was smiling down at him, his eyes twinkling. It made Eddie's heart stutter. 

"Hi," Richie giggled softly. Eddie hoped the red tinting his cheeks wasn't too visible. He huffed, stepping away from the taller boy and disconnecting their hands. He shoved him towards the direction of the driver's seat. "Get in the car," He ordered sternly, not wanting to hear Richie's whiny protests. "I'm not gonna watch you injure yourself again," He hissed, swinging the door to the passenger seat open. As he was about to get inside, he heard Richie mutter an "okay boomer" under his breath. He shot the boy the nastiest look he could muster. "Call me that again and I'm leaving you out here," He threatened. Richie raised both of his hands up in defense, opening the door on his side of the car. "Sheesh," He muttered, "Aye-aye, pop-eye." 

Eddie rolled his eyes, finally slipping into the car and shutting the door. He immediately felt the cool wind brush against his skin and he shuddered. It was so much colder in the car. He regretted ever going out there, now he's forced to sit here in his soggy underwear and his soggy pants. You made this choice, Eddie, fucking suck it up, he reminded himself. With an exasperated groan, he adjusted his position on the chair so that half of his body was facing the backseat. He reached out to snatch Richie's duffle bag from the seat. "That was so fucking stupid, you dumb fucking— did you not think about what could've happened out there?" Eddie scolded Richie as he opened the bag and took out the towel Richie had taken from the hotel. 

Richie was muttering something he couldn't understand and he was sure that it was probably something inappropriate, but he didn't stop rambling. "You could've hit your head or something. Worse, you could've been spotted by a zombie!" He plopped back down on the seat so that he was facing the other teen once more. Richie wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "I am irresistible." That's besides the fucking point, you dick, Eddie wanted to scream. He didn't know how he kept ending up in situations like this, but he hoped that this would be the last one. He huffed,  
"Turn around, I need to see if you've got any wounds."

Richie shrugged, "S'just scratches." Eddie frowned, "Scratches could still get infected. Jesus, Rich." extending both of his hands out, he placed his hands on Richie's shoulders and forced him to face the other way. The boy obliged, not bothering to stop Eddie. Eddie eyed the wounds and scratches lining the smooth skin on Richie's back. It was a little bloody, and the brunet could see specks of dirt clinging onto him. He dabbed the towel onto one of the wounds that was bleeding a little, causing Richie to flinch. Eddie froze, an apology leaving his lips before he dabbed on the same spot, cleaning up the blood. 

This would've been so much less painful and so much easier if Eddie actually had the correct medical supplies to clean up Richie's wounds. But all he had was a towel, so he had to make do. The duo sat in the car in silence, Eddie muttering the occasional "you're a dumbass" and Richie responding with soft laughter. Every time he laughed, it never failed to make nervous butterflies gather in the pit of Eddie's stomach. Eventually, Eddie was finished cleaning up Richie's back, although one of the wounds were still bleeding a little. He huffed, holding the towel up on that one area. He took the time to stare (he's aware that he's been doing that an awful lot) at Richie's upper half. 

His arms weren't really that thin. He had slightly broad shoulders, and his curly hair almost reached his shoulders. He had a few bruises and cuts tainting his arms and his sides, as well as his lower back. Eddie could only assume that he got most of these from the car crash a few days ago. He winced at the bad memory, quickly shaking it off before pressing down a little on the wound. He continued to let his thoughts wander, dwelling on whatever came to his mind first. He didn't realize that he'd spaced off until he heard Richie snort.

"Ye gonna suck on me' wounds or what, doc-tah K?" He spoke in a weird Scottish accent. Eddie was promptly pulled out of his train of thought. He flushed, coughing into his hand and turning away from him. He folded the slightly bloody towel, setting it on the dashboard in front of him. "Shut the fuck up. Put on a damn shirt," He muttered, grabbing his own shirt and slipping it on. It was still raining pretty hard outside, and he could've sworn that he saw something moving in the bushes, so he could only assume that was either a zombie or an animal. 

"Hold on, I've got like, my old shit in bag," Richie spoke, shifting in his seat so he'd be able to reach for the duffle bag in the backseat, "Give me a second." Eddie's nose scrunched up in distaste. He eyed Richie in slight disgust, "Dude, those clothes are smothered with blood," He pointed out. Richie glanced at him, "Yeah? Better than having to sit here all wet." He paused, leaning back a little to flash Eddie a teasing smirk. "Unless you like seeing my shirt cling onto these tight abs—" 

"Oh my god, shut up," Eddie shoved him gently, "You're literally built like a fucking twig, go change before you catch a cold or something." Richie stuck his bottom lip pit, "Oh, so now that I mention this sweet, sweet bod, you decide that my bloody Danny DeVito tighty-whities aren't that bad anymore," He feigned hurt once more, nodding his head. "I see how it is. Okay. Okay." Eddie suppressed the urge to laugh, covering it up with an exasperated groan and an eye-roll, forcibly trying to ease Richie into the backseat. "Jesus Christ," He grunted, "Just get in there already." Richie laughed, "That's what she said."

"God, what are you, a fifth grader?" Eddie said, seemingly annoyed with Richie, although there was an underlying amusement in his tone. Richie only seemed to laugh more, and this time Eddie wasn't able to hide the smile stretched across his rosy cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hijdjdksnd I hope you all enjoyed this chapter??? I’m going to pass out now okay bye HDBJS


End file.
